Eyeshield21 Prince-sama?
by kimikomsy
Summary: Yes -yes another what if story. So what if Sena was the only heir of one of Japan's wealthiest families? How would the story change? Have fun reading :)))
1. Intro

I don't own the anime nor the characters and I make absolutly no profit by publishing this... that's all I guess.

* * *

If anyone ever asked me how I feel about my life I will only say that I'm not satisfied. Let me tell you a little about my life. I guess money doesn't bring happiness after all being born as the only child in a wealthy family doesn't meant that I will grown up happy, brave or be famous. Because of my social status people always acted different around me. I was really shy when I was little mainly because I never learned how to interact with others. When I was 4 years old I got beaten up for the first time it was pretty bad I couldn't even run away it was pretty pathetic. This continued for almost three years, I guess my dad got actually feed up because I was sent with the next airplane to a very special Boarding School.

You're probably wondering what's so special about it. Well let me try to explain in a few words. This is school for elite and talented only; they thought us anything from banalities from how to wash a t-shirt to resolving high level mathematic equations or hacking. You may think that: 'this just a boarding school for spoiled brats' but you'll be wrong. They're motto is 'Will make your child into the next generation's leader. ' and what is scary - they do. There is a class named S, those who are part of this class have special privileges. You probably guessed by now I was part of class S. Now you're probably wondering why I said I'm not satisfied. Is simple I won't be satisfied with this, even if I had the whole world in my hand I guess is still won't be enough. I'm just 15 years old and this just the beginning I want more.

"Sena Kobayakawa-sama, we'll be landing shortly please make sure your seat-belt is securely fastened and… "


	2. Chapter 1

As I said I make no profit and I don't own the anime nor the characters :((( ...

* * *

Sena smiled satisfied as stepped down from his family private jet. The sun was shining strongly and the wind caressed his face gently. It swayed his short chestnut colored hair which was hanging in a high ponytail. His intelligent and big dark eyes held a mysterious glint. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with dark colored baggy jeans and red sneaker.

"Hello ,Japan, again I guess."

"Sena Kobayakawa-sama, the car is here whenever you're ready sir." a servant interrupted.

"Let's go then." Sena cheerfully followed her, then carefully observed the black limousine parked at the entrance.

"Yappa… I'll walk instead." He picked up his black messenger back while all the servants remained frozen.

"Kobayakawa-sama please reconsider."

"Is such a lovely weather it would be a sin to miss out a good walk."

"But sir is pretty far not to mention is not safe. Please-"

"I decided already." His tone left no room for argument.

"Very well sir then, at least take a body guard with you."

"Yeah -I don't need it." he smiled as he dismissed the adults.

"But!"

Sena waved as he left them dumb-struck. He smiled as he walked slowly exploring the city.

**Is been almost 6 years since the last time I've been here. Who would have thought? Ah! That's right I have to call Mamori-nessan. I wonder if she will recognize me. **Sena chuckled as he walked toward the metro. He listened to the peoples chatter as he walked. He finally arrived 'home'. Sena sighed through he composed himself quickly and smiled good naturally.

"Sena!" her mother cried out. She hugged him quickly.

"Mother, Father!" he greeted them.

"Son! You're mother has been worried. She taught that you didn't want to come home."

"I apologize mother, the flight was just too long. I just felt the need to stretch my muscles."

"Sena-kun don't scare me like that."Her mother scolded.

"Let's go inside shall we. I'd like to hear about you."

"Very well." Sena nodded.

* * *

"Yes Mamori-neechan!... Alright I'll see you tomorrow then… Yes… Yes I understand I'll be careful… Good night!" Sena ended the call and chuckled slightly as he left himself fall back on to the soft bed. He looked around the enormous and empty room. His packs were laying innocently beside the door.

"Ah! Shall as well." He hoped on and moved toward them. He had little luggage anyway. He moved toward his walk in closet. He took out the few cloths he had and put them away with care. He moved toward his other bag and placed his laptop on his desk along with the other electronic devices. Them lastly he took out his most important objects -his books. He was done in less then an hour.  
"Honey! Can I enter."  
"Certainly."  
"Oh! You already unpacked…"  
"Yes I dislike disorder."  
"I see honey… you see I'm happy, that you do… but … I-I want you to be more selfish …"  
"I'm sorry I don't think I understand."  
"I want you to be happy, you're father wants the same for you."  
"I know mother."  
"Alright them. I just wanted to tell you that our Interior Designer is coming here later. We only choose the necessities for the time being as you can see. The room is yours so feel free to change it however you wish."  
"Understand."

"Alright then dinner will be ready in 10 minutes so I'll be waiting downstairs."

"I'll be there shortly."

* * *

"Sena!"

Sena put away his sun-glasses and smiled happily.  
"Mamori-neechan!"

"Wow I almost couldn't recognize you... Let me have a good look at you."

Sena smiled displaying his pearl white teeth's. He was wearing a simple white dress t-shirt with a black vest and dark jeans. His hair as usual held in a pony tail. What shocked Mamori through wasn't the expensive watch but the black earrings.

"Eh? You pierced your ear?" she asked in a high voice.

"Yess…?" Sena said a little taken a back by the tone Mamori used.

"Noo! My cute little, powerless frightened and weak Sena have been corrupted!" She shouted.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha… maybe … just a little. But you don't need to worry I did mature quite a bit."

"B-but -"

"Kyaa!" shouted the other girls.

Both Sena and Mamori looked at them with a shocked look. Then Sena remembered they were still at the schools gates.

"Mamori! Who is this guy! Is he maybe your boyfriend?" asked one of Mamori's classmate.

"No-no he is my friend Sena I told you about him!"

"Nice to meet you everyone!" Sena smiled brightly. They looked like they were dumb stock then someone fainted while other got a nose-bleed.

Sena chuckled slightly. He quickly swooped up Mamori in his arms and whispered quietly.

"Hang on!"

Mamori barely registered what happened when the brunette took of running. He closed her eyes quickly and gripped Sena's cloths.

"W-why?" she asked a little frightened.

"Hmm?" Sena asked in wonder then something clicked in his mind and continued. "Look behind us."

She did as he told and was amazed. The girls from her school were actually chasing them.

"He's so cute!"

"He's mine!"

"Go die bitch!"

"Sena-sama!"

Mamori cringed. Those expressions were really scary.

"Hurry up! They almost caught up!" She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting started." He smiled and accelerated.

They were running for almost 10 minutes when Sena decided that they were at a safe distance. He put down Mamori gently.

"Sena! I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"You said that it was a bad idea to meet in front of school but I didn't listen… I'm sorry…"

"Is alright. You couldn't know."

"But Sena does this happen often? Maybe you should hire a bodyguard…"

"Nah, I don't need things like that."

"Demo~ is not safe Sena! Yoshi! I decided I will protect you!"

"Mamori-neesan… that… I will be-" She looked at him with such an intensity, and such fire in her eyes that he simply couldn't say it.

"-very grateful for that. But-"

"But?"

"Only against fangirls."

"But-"

"No but. Despite how I may look I know some martial arts I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself in a fight through I'd rather not hurt girls so -."

"I understand."

"Thank you Mamori-neechan."

"Hmmm I will protect you form those rabbit fangirls and filthy women's. Fear not I will protect you're purity."

Sena sweat-dropped.


	3. Chapter 2

I make no profit and i don't own the anime, manga or the characters... Anyway... that aside what do you guys think? please review... also sorry for the grammar and such english isn't my first language.

* * *

**I can't believe it… there's no one worth scouting for… pathetic.**

"Thank you for your purchase. Please come again!" The shop owner bowed respectfully.

**If we at least had a running back… **The blond left the shop shortly with a sigh.

"Kyaa!" the high pitched shout brought him back to reality.

His eyes almost popped out when he spotted the running teen. His form was magnificent. He passed by him in the next second.

**That cut… Wow! Spin... **

Those who followed him didn't have a chance through he recognized them in a second they were student from Deimon.

"Ah! We lost him…" one of them shouted.

"Mamori you lucky dog!" the other continued.

"Oi!" the blond stepped closer to them.

"Whaaa!" One of the girls shouted terrified through he grinned amused.

"Kekekeke- Now you will tell everything about him or-"

* * *

"So how is aunty?" Sena asked while sipping his tea slowly.

"She's fine. You know her she just can't stay put."

He laughed slowly.

"Something's just never change."

"But enough of us. Tell me how was New York?"

"Fine I guess."

"Cheapskate- tell me everything… did you make friends? They didn't bully you right?" Her aura slowly transforming into a murderous one.

"Ah, I made friends and no they didn't bully me, I won't lie through it was hard in the beginning but I adapted."

"I guess every beginning is hard."

"But you know in the end I'm really grateful to my dad. I managed to meet so many people and to learn so many things-"

**Sena, you really grow up didn't you.** Mamori smiled fondly as he listened to Sena's stories.

"So as I was saying I'm kind of bored right now…"

"I can imagine."

"Mamorin-neechan do you perhaps have any fun idea that might take away my boredom?"

"Hmmm… why don't you come to school?"

"Demo~ rabid fangirls, stupid teachers and jealous guys not really my idea of fun."

"Mah~ but still... wouldn't it be interesting to make some normal high school experience. You could even join a club."

"That actually is not such a bad idea." Sena nodded while weighing all the pros and cons.

"So what do you say?"

* * *

"So the name is Sena~" **Really just how useless could someone get. They didn't know anything beside a name and the fact that he was Mamori's child-hood friend. **

"Hiruma what are you doing?"

"Ah! I found something amazing today fatty."

"Something amazing?"

"Soon you will see." **I will get him to join us one way or another. **The blond smirked amused.

* * *

"Hmm" Shuuma remained thoughtful.

"Honey I don't really see why not." Mihae begun.

"Are you sure, Sena? You really want to do this…" his father sipped his drink carefully.

"I'm certain."

"Very well but on one condition you get a letter from H. University."

"Yes I'm aware."

"My condition is that you will take long distance courses. I understand that your wish to experience normal high school and I understand. But I also think it would be a shame to turn down such an opportunity not to mention since you already finished High school in New York I can't imagine what you could actually learn from going to High school. But spending four years on nothing isn't something I can approve on."

"I understand. At least this way I hope it will be a challenge." Sena smiled amused.

"Isn't that good Sena. We should celebrate." Her mother smiled as she ordered a servant to prepare the car.

"Is no need for such-"

"What are you saying son?" Shuuma patted him on the back. "This is something worth celebrating."

"You just want to eat out don't you?" Sena said grinning slightly while Shuuma sweat-dropped.

"Just don't tell your mother."

Sena just smiled amused. He could understand somehow after all her mother was a wonderful women but she couldn't cook for her life. Through she insisted on it. Most of time they were safe but the chef was free every Wednesday like for example that very day.

* * *

**Ah-ah not one result even through I was searching all week. Not to mention that Mamori Anezaki is in disciplinary committed one of the few troublesome people from this school that I have nothing on. **The feared blond sighed again everyone in class flinched including the teacher.

"Ah… so that's all class. Dismissed!" he shouted and run out the door before anyone could say anything.

The blond glared at his classmate then decided to drop by the chairman. The damn fatty broke one of the training equipments again. It didn't matter that much still he needed to went his anger somehow. At least it distracted him from not being able to find anything about that 'Sena'. Not only but his laptop ended up going up in flames. It could have been his fault but… there was a small possibility that while he searched for information someone hacked in his laptop. And if that was true…

He entered the faculty room without a stop then ignoring the secretary he pushed the chair-mans door open with his leg.

"Ya-ha!" he greeted the older man. Through he stopped when he entered the office he almost couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him. Sena was right in front of him.

"Ah! You-" Hiruma begun.

The brunette looked at him with big questioning eyes.

"Join the American Football Club! Got it kuso-chibi?"


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own the Anime, Characters or manga... sadly. Anyway the rights aren't mine...

* * *

"Join the American Football Club! Got it kuso-chibi?"

Sena just couldn't help himself and begun laughing hard. Hiruma blushed no he didn't!... it was just soo hot inside this stupid office.

He probably sounded extremely stupid since the boy was still laughing. The brunette slowly wiped away his tears and composed himself.

"Sure." He smiled and extended his hands. "Sena Kobayakawa, nice to meet you-"

"Hiruma Yoichi." The blond smiled and shook his hands. He probably wore a really scary expression because the chair-man jumped in his seat. He couldn't help it, he felt like he just won a ticket to Christmas bowl.

"Sena-san in not sure is a wise decision to-"

"Hmm?" The brunette asked still smiling. The principal couldn't say 'make a contract with a demon.' since the devil spawn was right there. And his expression promised certain pain if he dared to continue his sentence.

"Make such a rash decision since there are many other clubs. But of course the American Football Club is one of the best choices. " he tried to save himself.

"I am sure there are many clubs. But I never received such an unique invitation before."

"But- think of your health… American Football is a rather harsh game…" by now he was sure that he will die a slow and painful death.

"Hmm. Please don't worry. " Sena's tone was pretty neutral while he said this but it changed drastically "I'm not some weak spoiled brat." and the principal almost pissed himself. While Hiruma blinked in disbelief then grinned amused.

"Well then I shall see you Monday, chair-man." Sena excused himself politely. And the said man wasn't sure if his eyes have played games on him just a moment ago.

"Hi… Kobayakawa Sena-san." he said quickly. Such scary kids he sweatdropped... thinking positively it 'should' be a good thing that those two get along right?…because he wasn't sure the school could survive a battle between those two.

"Hiruma-san-" Sena begun

"I'll be finished in a second-"

"Very well I wait be outside." Sena interrupted politely; he didn't like taking orders from no one nor being interrupted.

* * *

"Usually sports clubs have morning and afterschool training. So since you're not in one, you're classes start at 8:30." The teacher explained with a smile.

"But I am in a club." Sena said smiling.

"Ehh… really? Already… that was fast. So which club is it?" the teacher asked chuckling and smiling.

"American Football." Sena replied smiling.

"I see the American Football…" his smile slowly dropped as his mind registered what the teen just told him.

"Yes the American Football. I wonder …why is everyone acting like I just made a contract with the devil?" Sena said smiling. The teachers sweatdropped. "Nee Haruma-san?" now the teachers palled. It was pretty interesting to watch.

"Kuso-chibi. You enjoy this don't you?"

"Hmm I wonder." Hiruma begun walking away and Sena followed him quietly.

"'Rats know the ways of rats.' I guess." Hiruma murmured while Sena just looked at him with innocent eyes and smiled kindly.

"Of all the idioms, quotes and saying you picked that one on purpose." The brunette stated.

"More important kuso-chibi you're a transfer student, so maybe you know a little something about American Football."

"I'm from America but I never played before."

"Hah? What the hell were you doing?" Hiruma smacked him in the head with a gun.

"That hurt!" Sena said with a neutral voice that held no feelings beside irritation. "And to answer your question- I was studying."

"Che! You're no fun." The blond finally stopped before a run down club house. He opened the door with his legs again.

**Does he always do that? **Sena asked himself.

"Damn fatty!" he shouted.

"Hiruma?" a voice asked back.

Sena was actually a little shocked by the boy's appearance through he composed himself quickly.

"Kuso-chibi meet the damn fatty!" Hiruma smirked.

"Nice to meet you my name's Kurita Ryokan." The teen smiled friendly and somehow Sena took a liking of the sad boy. He seemed really friendly and nice unlike a certain blond who was standing behind him.

"Nice to meet you Kurita-san I'm Sena Kobayakawa. Since I joined the American Football team I'll be in your care from now, please teach me well." He bowed politely.

"Ehh?!" the boy didn't believe his ears and eyes but them he cheered up instantly. "A new team mate! How long is been since we had 3 team members!"

"Enough!" the blond shouted grumpily. "Let's get him in gear." Hiruma quickly rummaged through the boxes and begun throwing some equipments toward the brunette. Through Sena cached them without fail or hesitation.

"And this!" the blonde shouted happily while holding out a green eyeshield.

"Number 21 and eyeshield how cool!" Kurita cheered from the side.

"Say Hiruma, since you give me an eyeshield I must assume that you don't wish for other to know my real name. Is-"

The blond nodded and begun speaking. "It can't be helped since you're so fast every club would want a piece of you."

"I don't really care about that. Is better for me too this way but I was saying before getting rudely interrupted again is the manager post free?"

The blond begun laughing when he understand what the other was asking.

"Kekekekeke! We got ourselves even a manager!"

* * *

"...and that's what happened." Sena said smiling in his cell-phone. "I understand… yes I promise I will be very careful… Alright then see you Monday… no I just got something urgent to do… Alright Good night ,Mamori-neechan!"

He placed his cell phone carefully beside him in the bed. He quickly looked around his room and sighed. He almost had no room on the bed beside his new books, notes and laptop. He scratched his head and smirked amused.

"I wonder just what can I learn in two days about American Football."

The weekend passed in a flash.

Sena as usual woke up early for a quick run and some workout he then returned for breakfast to the mansion. He usually finished his work from the university until noon. After lunch he usually grabbed his notes and moved to the veranda or the garden. He tried to execute the moves he noted down the night before. After all knowing something in theory and knowing how to do something are two different things. Around 3 o'clock he took a break. Then continued until 5:30 when he had prepare for dinner. His family usually took dinner together and it was necessary to wear proper attire nothing fancy but his sweaty and dirty cloths just didn't cut it. After that he continued his research in the domain of American Footfall and finished his day with some light martial arts exercises. His Sunday was spent in almost the same manner with the exception that he spent more time with his parents and later they decided to visit the ice-cream patrol together.

* * *

"Damn fatty!" Hiruma shouted as he opened the door.

"Morning Hiruma-san!" Sena smiled as he sipped his tea while Kurita was eating some cake .Both of them were in their equipment only the helmets were positioned beside them.

"Che! Kuso –chibi"Hrima smirked as he looked at the now sparkling and clean club room. Since Sena knew that the blonde wouldn't finish he sentence so he begun speaking.

"Anyway I'm thinking of writing a complain letter to the principal, since we have no showers and it will be clearly impossible to stuff inside this club room 11 people. But you're the Captain I need your approval if you'd like me to proceed."

Hiruma smirked he liked people who know to take initiative and not only but know what respect for a Captain meant.

"Approved. Ya-ha! let's do some training." Sena and Kurita followed smiling knowing that their captain was happy.

"I see you brought out the training equipments."

"Actually I've been at it since 2 o'clock." Kurita explained.

"This here is an idiot, an idiot."

"But Sena-kun has been here since 5:00. He even gave me some advises. " Kurita tried to argue.

"I needed to clean the club house, and I usually wake up early is nothing weird."

"You're from America… jet lag?" Hiruma asked a little concerned.

"No. I usually wake up early so I can do some light workout before breakfast. Those kind of things are most enjoyable before the sun rises."

"Anyway my neck is kind of sore. I'm done after a 40 yards dash." Kurita said while his neck cracked really loud.

**Is he really okay? **Sena found himself asking a ridiculous question again.

"A 40 yards dash… It's been a long time since we did that. Okay I'll clock your run." Hiruma said dropping the stopwatch in Sena's hands who didn't even bother to complain.

"All right show me the results of your morning training damn-fatty!"

"I can't improve that much in such a short time!"

"For an average player a 40 yard dash takes 5 seconds if I'm not mistaken?" Sena asked frowning.

"Ah, you can say that the 5-second barrier is the difference between an average player and a sprinter. If a high school student can run it in 4.8 seconds he can go anywhere. But there is this guy named Shin with a record of 4.4, but he's a monster."

"I'm ready!" Kurima interrupted.

"Alright! Let's start! Ready… set…" Sena wondered when the go become- "boom".


	5. Chapter 4

Thank for the review ^.^

Anyway as you imagine by now i don't own anything realted to Eyeshiel 21. Not the manga, anime or charcters...

* * *

"Alright! Let's start! Ready… set…" Sena wondered when the go become- "boom".

"Time?"

"6.5 sec."

**Who would have thought there are people who can transform into Yasha's in a split second. Is kinda impressive… I wonder if I could learn Hiruma-san's skill. **Sena remained thoughtful ignoring the bickering before him. It amazed even himself how natural it felt and how fast he adapted to Hiruma's antics.

"You fucking fattass! What morning training are you talking about?!"

"It can't be helped I'm beat!"

"God dammit! Alright watch this!" Sena didn't have time to continue his line of thought since Hiruma was quite fast. He didn't even had time to comment when the blond begun dashing. Thank God for his reflexes or he would have missed the start and stop.

"Hiruma Yoichi-san 5.1 sec."

"Yaha I matched my best time!" Then Hiruma turned at Sena with an evil expression.

"Just about time." Sena said smiling as he dropped the stopwatch in Hiruma's hand and moved to the start line.

**I keep forgetting he isn't one of the usual fellows. **The blond smiled amused.

"With his legs he should be able to break the 5 seconds wall."

"Is Sena-kun really that fast. With incredible speed like that… shouldn't he be famous?"  
"Damn-fatty listen when someone talks. He's a transfer student from America." Hiruma said chuckling darkly.  
"Ready!" the boom that followed shook the building but Hiruma and Kurita were busy watching Sena.  
"Wahh! 4.4 seconds Amazing Sena-kun! You musn't let this talent remain hidden! "  
"YaHa! He matched Shin's speed! We have the fall tournament in our pocket." Hiruma smiled darkly.  
**Guess that answers my question. I didn't make it in time to participate in the spring time. Ah-ah! Well this is only the beginning. **Sena smiled as he finished his inner monologue.

* * *

The classes were boring as expected, not to mention being a transfer student he was bombarded with questions every break. But none of it was as bad as in America at least. Still he packed his things and decided to spend the lunch break in the library. The moment he stepped inside it felt like he was in dream land. No loud squealing or irritating fangirls just silence. He smiled as he found the perfect place to sit down. It was in the far corner of the library beside a window .The book shelves and the plants obscuring the view from the entrance. He sat under the window and opened his laptop and notebook.

**Let's see. We need more players. Our biggest problem is that there is no one who could catch Hiruma-san's passes. Finding a catcher –top priority **he wrote in his notebook. **We need a bigger club room- I'll talk to the chairman also shower is a must along with a dry-cleaning machine. Hmmm, I need to write a list to see what we're missing in the club house... maybe I should find us a sponsor instead. Alright- next-**

"Did you hear Hiruma-san-" Sena glanced at the two girls who were whispering.

**We need to do something to promote our image. No wonder no one wants to join. Let's see… maybe a practice game?** **I'll ask Hiruma-san later. **Sena looked at the girls again. **I hate fangirls but… we need some cheerleaders. But not just anyone will do, we need girls who would be able to bring up the teams moral if we're in a dire situation. **

Sena sighed when the lunch break ended. He didn't even get to open his lunch.

* * *

"Thank you then chair-man." Sena smiled as he closed the door. The secretary looked up from his files when the brunette cleared his throat.

"I am terribly sorry to disturb you." Sena smiled cutely and the secretary almost melted.

"No-no problem, what can I help you with?"

"Ah I just transferred and I need an important document but unfortunately I need to access a computer would you perhaps allow me? I promise it won't take more than a minute. " Sena said with big and innocent eyes which no one could resist.

**Ah- aaa why is he soo cute… God I shouldn't but I can't help it. **"If it takes just a minute t-then…"

"Ah thank you!" The brunettes dazzling smile caused instant nosebleed. Sena smiled kindly and sit down before the computer.

**A little hacking and ta-da **he smirked now he had an authorization code to access any data concerning Deimon High. He quickly reassumed smiling normally through the secretary was still busy with her nose bleed.

"Thank you for letting me use the computer."

"N-never mind did you manage to-"

"Ah thank you. You really helped me out. Thank you and excuse me for disturbing your work, I'm sure you're really busy."

"No problem if you have any problem in school come here anytime."

He bowed and left smiling happily.

He quickly returned to the library he had a free hour until club activities started. He seated down in his spot and begun working. **First on the list a catcher. **He quickly searched through the school records. Hoping that someone would pop up form the mass of students.

* * *

Next morning Sena entered the club room while reading his notes. He quickly peeked up and found what he was looking for.

"Excuse me, are you perhaps the Baseball Club manager?" the brunette asked smiling to the now blushing boy. Yes he entered the Baseball Club room.

"Y-Yes… who are you?"

"My name is Kobayakawa Sena. I'm sorry to disturb your practice." He bowed politely.

"It's a-alright, you're not really dis-disturbing anything…" the boy said scratching his head and looking away shyly.

**Oh! **Sena smirked inside.

"I'm a transfer student and I was wondering if you could perhaps help me out. I was wondering if it's possible to join even now?"

"Ah! Yes of course."

"Then could you provide me with some information."

"Sure ask anything-"

"Waw thank you sempai you're so reliable." **And naïve… **Sena smirked.

* * *

"I'll leave first. See you tomorrow Sena-kun, Hiruma!" Kurita smiled as he left the club room. Sena begun walking toward the door when he was stopped by Hiruma. The brunette raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Oi! Kuso-chibi what are playing at?" The blond asked moving closer to Sena.

"What are you talking about Hiruma-san?"

"Don't give me that shit!" Hiruma trapped him through the smaller male didn't show any sign of discomfort. **How admirable **the blond thought "Don't act innocently you know what I'm talking about-" Sena still looked at him puzzled. "And here I though that you were different from those fuckers. But I see -I was wrong you were planning on quitting the club on the first occasion you get. Too bad you won't you're mine now!" Sena looked a bit shocked by the statement but then realization hit him hard. He couldn't stop and let a chuckle escape his lips. A moment latter he was laughing loud while holding his stomach. The blond realized what he said and blushed. **Fuck this! Why am I like this around him? If it would have been anyone else they would be dead by now. **

The brunette slowly composed himself. Through he was still holding his stomach.

"Hiruma-san could it be that you heard that I visited other club's and you thought that I was leaving the American Football Team?" the blond didn't say anything and that was enough for Sena to understand. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Hiruma . Their position now reversed. Hiruma was now trapped like a helpless animal and Sena was the hunter.

"Don't look down on me." That statement otherwise would have been comical since Sena was shorter then the blond. But the brunette was so serious that even the blond was taken a back a little.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own the manga, anime or characters of Eyeshield21. Also this is boyxboy.

Thanks for reviewing. I will try to update when I have time so I'm not really sure when but at least once or twice a week.

* * *

"Don't look down on me."

Sena was serious, his eyes glowed from the intensity.

"I am not so pity to break my word or promise." The brunette backed up and picked up his bag that he felt down sometime during the conversation.

"Che!" the blond let out an irritated sound through he was pleased with the other's answer.

"Don't worry I was just playing around!" the brunette left the club room with an amused smile.

"…playing… around?" the blond asked aloud in the empty locker room.

* * *

"I didn't know that he had such a handsome friend. Ah that boy I wish he would have told me."

"Is alright, we just meet not so long ago."

"He's inside."

"Thank you madam I'll handle it from here. Please don't worry." The women just blushed and left while muttering "Such a cute boy… I wish our stupid son was more like that -"

Sena just smiled. He knocked then opened the door. The view that greeted him wasn't the one he expected.

**Wow how long can someone stay depressed? **The boy in the room's corner was muttering to himself while watching the TV and polishing a worn out mitt.

"Who are you?" the teen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My name's Sena Kobayakawa nice to meet you Raimon Taro-kun."

"Why are you here?"

"I heard about you. The one who didn't get into the baseball club even if you're good at catching. Through you suck at everything else. Not to mention you missed school for the last three days… "

"REallY?! Why did you come here for? Are you trying to rub salt into my wounds?"

"No. I want to test it."

"Hah?"

"You're determination to become a Catching hero." The other boy gulped but then he's face changed into a sad one.

"You don't understand anything do you?" Raimon asked while tears slide down his face. "My dream it ended! It's impossible for me to become a professional baseball player… " he tried to clean his face but the tears just won't stop falling. "There's no way I'll ever become a catching hero…"

"A catching hero-ka, isn't that a vague expression?" Sena asked thoughtful.

"Just leave me alone already!" the boy shouted.

"No I'm sorry but that won't happen." Sena become serious. "Even if I'll leave now I'll come back tomorrow and the day after that and the day after, and after … until you will hear me out. You probably think it must be uncool to give up on Baseball-"

"SHUT UP!"

"-but for me I think it would be more than a sin to waste such a talent. I want- no let me rephrase it The American Football team needs you. And I won't give up or let you give up." Sena stood up.

"I will be back tomorrow until then think about what I told you. I hope tomorrow you'll see it more my way."

He left the still crying boy with a shocked expression. Before leaving Sena talked a little with Raimon's mother and promised her to come next day. It seems like his mother heard everything and was rooting for Sena.

The whole fiasco continued for about a week until he finally understand that Sena won't leave until he get what he wanted.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Sena asked puzzled.

"I mean I don't have talent I'm noting special… why do you even bother?"

"You're wrong. There is no person on the whole earth that isn't talented. Some in different ways than others. It may not be what you want but I believe that those who won't give up are the real hero's. So the question is will you let your dream turn into dust or turn it into something else and fight for it with all your might? … I think Honjou-san would be proud if he saw you giving your best even if not in Baseball but American Football. " The boy stared at Sena then gulped.

"Do you think I can become a Catching Hero?" he asked with teary face.

"Think no, I know you can." Sena said without a doubt in his voice.

* * *

Sena yawned he really should have finished his homework from the Uni. before he visited Raimon. He sighed… he though he finally broke through with the catcher. As he closed up the locker room he saw that the door was left open. He narrowed his eyes and entered carefully.

"Morning! This is Mr. Honjou's number 80!"

"Raimon-kun!" Sena smiled happily.

"Kuso-chibi why are you so excited in the morning?" Hiruma asked as he entered while tossing his bag inside. He then turned to the said chibi who was smiling happily.

"Hiruma-san let me introduce you Raimon Tora-kun he'd like to join the American Football Team."

"Let's see what he can do first." Hiruma retorted darkly but still somehow happy while Sena just continued to smile.

Kurita was almost shining from happiness when he heard that someone else joined. The training begun shortly. Hiruma couldn't stop smiling when he found out about the boy's talent. Sena knew the blond was quite pleased so was he. He hated wasting goods and if something that boy was really good –at catching.

"Alright special training Cerberos!" the blond shouted and a mutt appeared. Everyone could guess from it's appearance that the dog wasn't friendly. But still Sena remained mesmerized. He always loved animals not to mention dogs. They were humans most loyal friends. Anyone who looked at Sena could see the excitement in his eyes. Even the dog stopped and looked Sena in the eyes. Sena didn't break eye contact and crunched down before the dog.

"Oi! What are you doing… kuso-chibi?" Hiruma asked somehow afraid for the running back health.

"Sit!" Sena shouted.

"Che! Cerberos won't-" Hiruma didn't finished because the dog sited down. Sena smiled happily.

"Paw!" Sena extended his hands. Hiruma wanted to warn the boy before his mutt would launch and bite the stupid chibi but didn't have the chance.

"Sena!" The said boy was tackled.

"Mamori-neechan? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing what are you doing? that dog could have bitten your hand down. Really you have no sense of danger. Even about Hiruma. Didn't I tell you about him? He's dangerous! You should have stay away from him, not to mention you didn't even tell me …" The girl tried really hard not to shout. "ah-ah what am I to do with you?"

"Gomene Mamori-neesan I was just a little busy… I just didn't have time please don't be mad." Sena said making his puppy eyes and Mamori couldn't help but give in slowly.

"I'm not mad I'm just… worried." the girl finished quietly.

"But is Sena-kun going to be fine? Now if I think about it I might have piled too much work on him, no wonder he doesn't have time. After all he had to do the work of the secretary and the manager."

Sena sighed and glared slightly at Hiruma. He knew where the blond demon was going and he wasn't happy about deceiving his friends.

"Only if we had an extra manager, then he's burden would be lighter too." Hiruma continued.

"Manager?" Mamori asked determined "Can a girl do that? Can anyone join?"

"Of course." Hiruma replied without missing a beat.

"Then I'll join! I'll be the manager!"

"Eh?" Manota aksed surprised.

"Hooray! Now we have 5 members!" Kurita enveloped both Mamori and Raito in a big hug. While Sena sighed and crunched down to pet Cerberos who surprisingly let him.

**Manual laborer, GET! **Hiruma laughed amused.


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own the anime, manga or any character from Eyeshield21. Well then enjoy :)

* * *

Sena couldn't stop running now.

**Just a little more… just a little and I'll make it **he could practically feel the blood thirst, those heated gazes on his back **… Legs don't fail me now… Just a little bit faster… **He took a sharp turn. **If I go down like this- is all over … everything is over … **He made a spin and carefully avoided anyone in his way. Finally he could see it.

"Touchdown!" he cheered happily.

"Please be quiet in the library!" The librarian scolded.

"I'm sorry…" Sena smiled apologetically then quickly looked around. As usual there were just a few people in the library then glanced out the hall –**no fangirls**. He smiled then moved to his usual spot. He took out his notebook and lunch. He quickly crossed out the **catcher **from his list. Still the **top priority** and **We need more players** glare back at him angrily.

Even through he looked up every club he still couldn't find anyone worth scouting beside Monta. He even gone out of his way to see the ones that usually helped them out, but no use. Those from the basketball club were just no good they were better then nothing but still he wanted some members that will stay period. Through Ishimaru-kun was quite talented. Even Sena didn't sense his presence. He sighed and took a bite from his lunch. He continued to cross out the words until he get to **cheerleaders. **He had no choice did he? It was a sacrifice for a greater good. He braced himself and prepared mentally for battle.

* * *

He smiled charming as he entered his classroom.

"Sena-sama." The girls shouted. **God my ears! **He frowned inside.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your lunch break." He smiled kindly then frowned a little "I was wondering if you could tell me where the cheerleaders usually are?" the brunette looked at them with troubled and innocent eyes. He looked so much younger not to mention so helpless… so cute they just couldn't contain it-

"Kyaaa-" the bigger half of the girls shouted through some opted for "Moe~" even some of the boys blushed.

"Mhm… if you can't t-tell me is okay I'll-l j- just-"

"No!" the class president grabbed his arm. "Kobayakawa-san One-san will tell you anything you want to know!" she said while he hugged Sena closely.

* * *

Hiruma sighed. Why did he had to follow around the Kuso-chibi he had his own things to do you know like threatening, blackmailing people. Well of course he was a little happy that when he found out that the boy really had no intention of leaving the team. Even more when he found out that the teen was just looking for new team-members. Through he would rather die than admit it. And he would die twice than admitting that maybe the brunette made him actually feel something.**Thinking of it- why am I always acting like that in front of him? **

The blond just sighed then rubbed his head he was about to call out the running back when he saw the kuso-chibi getting hugged by the f#cking class president.

"The hell?!" he whispered angrily. "Oi! F#cking secretary!" he shouted out and everyone in the class beside the brunette froze.

"Hai?!" Sena turned around and barely managed to catch what was thrown his way. Through to others it looked as a missile, knife or bullet than an agenda being thrown… they cringed: **Hiruma finally snapped and decided to kill someone…** everyone thought.

"I'm not your f#cking errand boy got it damn secretary!" Sena raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. Instead just bowed politely. Even if it was an act that spoke of modesty it was conducted with such elegance that it left the whole room speechless.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I may have caused you." He spoke diplomatically. Practically everyone was amazed how quickly Sena's character changed from cute to a royal image. More like it was back to his usual personality. After all the intelligent, well spoken, well dressed and athletic boy always seemed so far from normal people's reach no wonder they affiliated him with the word 'prince'.

The blond just 'Che'-ed and left with a sour mood.

* * *

The last bell rung loudly in the school. Everyone was hurrying: some to club were to hang out together after school, while others just going home. Sena carefully packed away his things. After all his precious laptop was right in his bag. He looked around to see if he missed anything.

**Look like I packed******** everything**… okay let's go then He smiled as he was walking down the halls toward the building's back entrance. Nothing will make his mood bad not the fact that Hiruma will probably give him a Helli-sh training well it was no worse then he's martial arts teacher back in N.Y. anyway nor the fact that the class head bullies were blocking his way. Nothing at all.

"Oi, pretty boy!" one in the middle begun speaking . **Jumonji was his name right? **

"I think is about time we teach you some lessons about respect!" the one with the sun-glasses continued. **What was his name again? **Sena frowned he just couldn't seem to remember.

"Yeah! Respect bro-" the third tried to finish but didn't get a chance.

"Excuse me… Kazuki Jumonji-kun, hmm Shozo Toganu-kun and Koji Kuroki-kun. I'd like to tell you that your childish attitude doesn't scare me at all. Your cowardly tactics are not even worth my time. So I'll ask you nicely only once let's try and settle things in a peaceful way. Step aside." Sena countered with a smile their intimidating expresions through this was so much more scarier then whatever they may have seem before because they all flinched and paled a little.

"G-get him!" the one in the middle shouted and they all attacked him. The blond tried to punch him while the other two tried to grab him.

"You know cornered animals all act the same-" Sena looked at the blond with cold eyes. The next time the boy blinked the brunette was already behind him and delivering a low but powerful kick the blonde's leg. The teen couldn't stand the pain and collapsed while holding his leg. Togano become even more angrier and charged at him but Sena used his own momentum and power to throw him over his shoulder. There was a loud cracking sound from the way the boy landed but Sena knew it was nothing serious so he faced his last opponent who unlike the two on the ground lunched itself at Sena while he was still busy dealing with Togano. Sena smirked. **Intelligent but... unfortunately for you **he waited until the last moment **I'm faster **he avoided his opponent but skillfully grabbed the teen by his hair and showed him into the wall. There was a trail of blood runing down from where the Kuroki's head came in contact with the wall. The boy slid to the ground slowly.

"Y-you dam-ned " Jumonji tried to stand up even through his legs hurt badly. It seemed that he had no broken bon but the pain was still unbelievable...

"Don't. You should have already understand. You three have no chance against me. I won't go easy on you next time through. If you try something so stupid again I guarantee that you won't be able to walk away not on your legs at least, that I'll make sure of. Now making someone weaker then me suffer isn't my hobby, but I really hate bullies with a passion so please... Don't make me into your worst nightmare! Alright Jumonji-kun?" Sena smiled innocently. The blond nodded slowly. Before the brunette walked away Jumonji asked just one thing.

"Wait w-why are you- letting us go?"

"I am peaceful by nature. But I also dislike bullies and hurting someone weaker then myself... I can't help but think that is also a form of bullying so what is the meaning in the end? If I become the very thing I detest. I won't attack you as long as you will remain on the ground. I'm not so low. But self defense is something else and also I realize that there are situations in which fighting back is unavoidable. Like today- I could have said many things but you wouldn't back out. But that passion of yours isn't something bad through. Maybe a little too reckless but still. That's just what makes you guys you." Sena smiled kindly now. "I believe is such a waste to squander it on fighting ah-ah… but if you guys decide to use it on something beneficial along with that temper of your just tell me. The American Footbal team will gladly welcome you." Sena chuckled amused by their dumbfounded faces. Then he remembered.

**Shit I'm late! **


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own the anime, manga or any characters from Eyeshiel21.

* * *

"What is this?"

"Oh! that's Rice-kun!"

"Rice-kun?" all the three newbie's asked at the same time.

"He's named after Jerry Rice, the super receiver who's caught the most passes in NFL history." Kurita explained. "Hiruma and I made it when it was just the two of us. Because Hiruma didn't have anyone to practice with."

"Now that we have a receiver!" Hiruma grinned as he pointed at Monta. "We don't need Rice-kun anymore!" Sena remembered that one moment they were at the storage room a moment later they were on the field.

" Ya-Ha!" the blond was shooting bullets in the poor wooden figure as a maniac who held a real grudge against it. Not talking about you stepped on my shoes type but the one that's passed down through generations until no one knows why they hate each other. Through in Hiruma's case Sena wasn't so sure… he could imagine the blond raining bullets on some poor fellow that dared to step on his shoes.

The brunette was thinking so deeply that he didn't react when he was tackled by a 'Mother-bear' like Mamori.

"Actually, Monta-kun after you joined, the happiest one should be Hiruma. Because the quarterback position requires passing. He's been training very hard, and he's very good at it, but he hasn't had the chance to properly use his skills yet." Kurita smiled fondly as he recalled. Then with his usual battle cry "Funnuraba!" he tackled Rice-kun smashing it to pieces.

"Come join us in screwing over Rice!" Hiruma shouted while Monta looked quizzically at Sena who seemed a little troubled.

"Don't get them involved!" Mamori-neechan stepped in; trying shield them.

"Sena what do we do now?"

"Mamori-neechan will be scold us, so later let's apologize properly."

"Of course!" Monta grinned and both jumped in the fun. They smashed Rice-kun to pieces in the end even Mamori joined them. She even grabbed a weapon through she didn't know it was a flamethrower.

Happily they all managed to escape without a scratch or burn-mark.

* * *

Sena smiled tiredly. Hiruma almost surpassed his martial-teacher in being the evilest trainer in the whole century. He flopped down on a chair letting his towel fall over his still damp hair . He closed his eyes. Just to realize that someone dared to scrub his head brutally with his own towel.

"H-hiruma-san!" he pouted.

"Don't sleep in here, kuso-chibi." The blond shouted through his voice sounded somehow amused.

"I'll be more careful in the future, sempai." Sena smiled irritated.

"Anyway what are you still doing here?"

"I needed to discuss something with you Captain." The brunette smirked while the blond just raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking if we could maybe play a practice game it could help us promote our-" the blond smirked.

**Finally someone who's serious. **Boy even if he didn't have those golden legs he would have still be irreplaceable for this team. The boy was like a good luck charm that really worked.

* * *

**It was got quite dark… it seems like it's time to wrap it up for today. **Sena smiled as he noticed a convenience store ahead. **Perfect just what I was looking for. **He slowed down his pace and tried to regulate his breathing. He needed some water or sport drink, his own run out not so long ago. He shouldn't have run those last 5 laps. He grabbed a newspaper while he got his water.

"Let's see …'Oujou's era is already over. Shin's legs are no longer the fastest.'" He read aloud as he left the store. **Isn't Oujou the team that gave us a really hard time? Could be there a team that gives them trouble by the third round? **"Isn't he suppose to be the best linebacker?" he asked aloud.

"Hah?! Who is the best linebacker?" an irritated voice asked back from the shadows. Sena stopped then looked for a face maybe he shouldn't have. In a matter of moments he was already surrounded by five delinquents. He knew he was stronger then them but if he get in fight the team could end up disqualified from the tournament.

The news-paper was taken from his hands in a split second. Sena looked at the now doubled 'boss delinquent' in awe. ** He has really long hands… so cool! **His eyes were almost shining as he looked at the 'boss delinquent' in front of him. The other cringed at his expression and took a step back.

'**What the hell is wrong with this guy?**' they all thought.

"What the hell is this? Having a hard time with the Sankaku Punks? I guess it's all over for Shin. After all, it's now the era of the Zokugaku Chameleons's strongest linebacker… The era of me, Habashira Rui-sama." Someone cheered from Sena's back he couldn't really see him but didn't really care. He looked a little confused then replied.

"Isn't self-admiration a little out-dated nowadays?"

One of the delinquents cringed at his right but he ignored their darkened expressions and continued to talk.

"I think it's uncool. Also what's with this set up… are you actually really American Football players you look more like a teenager punk or rock band. Through is not like is my business anyway…" he shrugged then stepped out of the circle they created around him and tried to leave .

"Oi! You have a death-wish Idiot? You really think you can say something like that to us and we'll let you just walk away?"

"I only said what I think." He responded truthfully.

"Oi!" Some shouted. "That's even worse!" someone added.

"But I don't want to lie! Lying is bad! I just said what I think, and everyone has right to free opinion." He argued. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings I didn't know you guys were so sensible. I know girls that are tougher than you're… still what's with those outfit you know we're not in the 90' anymore."

Some just cringed others almost cried. They weren't so embarrassed in their whole life.

"What are you a devil-spawn?" a guy with a longer hair shouted while comical tears run down his face.

"Devil-spawn nope. But unmistakably I am a Devil."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Rui said with a murderous area.

"Whaa! Scary." Sena said dully. Rui then charged toward the brunette angrily the boy just stepped while placing a leg out and successfully tripping the boy. Then Sena bend down and begun reciting

"Rule 9 section 2.1 'There shall be no unsportsmanlike conduct or any act that interferes with orderly game administration on the part of players, substitutes, coaches, authorized attendants or any other persons subject to the rules, before the game, during the game or between periods.' Get it right? If you try to beat me on the streets you'd probably get disqualified after all Zokugaku's is quite famous for it's violent character, Rui-san… " The delinquent on the floor just glared angrily at the brunette's retreating back. Some of his man's quickly rushed by his side. He angrily shooed them off. Sena stopped for a moment.

"If you wish to beat me then I'll wait for you on the field." He said without turning back then walked away leaving some angry and stunned people behind.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own the anime manga or any Eyeshield21 character. Sorry for grammar ^^ . Anyway enjoy reading :)

"# Voice through phone, tv, etc"

"Speak"

**Thoughts**

* * *

"If you wish to beat me then I'll wait for you on the field." He said without turning back then walked away leaving some angry and stunned people behind .

He fished out his mobile phone and dialed Hiruma's number. After that incident in the class room Hiruma and himself insisted on having each others phone number. **It would have saved me a lot of trouble that day… **What was done was done. He smiled as he heard the blonde's voice.

"#What do you want Kuso-chibi?" Sena smile amused he couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

"I just thought I should notify you since I managed to obtain us a practice match against Zokugaku." He had to move the phone from his ears since the blonde was laughing so hard and loud.

The next day when Hiruma told the others about the practice match and the fact that they were playing against Zokugaku the whole room exploded in chatter. By the end of it; it resembled a shouting match more then a conversation. The only ones who remained calm were Sena and Hiruma. When the blonde's eyebrow twitched Sena just sighed and moved for cover. A moment after bullets were flying everywhere in the room.

"Quiet down!" the blonde yelled angrily.

"Aren't you the loudest one Hiruma-san?" Sena noted as he placed a cup of tea before the blonde.

"What was that kuso-chibi?"

"The practice match." Sena said unruffled by Hiruma's attitude.

"Yes watch this video-" he played the video then begun explaining "eye-gouging…punch…kick, to sum it up they're the embodiment of dirty plays. They'll do anything. Also they agreed to my condition, listen up: the losers will become the winners slaves. So ...don't lose."

"That's horrible! Why are we having a practice game against hoodlums like them?!" Mamori shouted but before it reverted back into a 'who is louder' contest Kurita tried to explain.

"Um, well it looks like they actually have some talent. Here."

Mamori begun reading out loud the article Kurita showed them. "Zokugaku Chameleons after the addition of the Ace linebacker Habashira Rui they become one of Japan's strongest team. He is mainly noted for his horrendously long arms with a reach that can capture anything moving. It's an ability which even Shin doesn't have."

"As for running -Eyeshield21 wins hands down." Hiruma interrupted.

"But ain't it the spring tournament right now?"

"Eyeshield21?"

Hiruma raised an eyebrow since either Monta and Mamoi understand what he was saying then glanced at the chibi who sweat-dropped. **It was Hiruma's idea to keep it a secret after all. And Mamori-neechan just begins to understand that I'm not a helpless boy anymore if I'd tell her now she'd… is not like I want to lie to them… ** He sighed.

"It's our secret weapon. Don't worry about it." Hiruma said leaving no room for discussion. "Let's get to training already. Everyone's coming. "

* * *

Sena rubbed his neck. He wondered if he's neck would stay in one piece until the practice game? It probably won't . He sighed.** No time for whining.** **Still got a lot of work to do before the game. **He smiled as he begun hanging up the rest of the posters.

"Sena?!" he turned to face the three bullies from his class.

"Yes?"

"Ahm I don't know how to say this but…" Toganu begun while the other two looked shocked.

"But you're …" Kuroki tried to finish the sentence but failed. Jumonji gathered his power and said it.

"Hanging them upside down." Sena looked at the poster than remained thoughtful.

"Ah! That's why it looked so weird… it was upside down!" He nodded then proceed in taking it down and rotating it then smiled and almost put it up but Kuroki stopped him.

"It's side ways now…" the others sweet-dropped.

"Side-ways? Aso! Like this right!" The other three laughed skeptically.

"You're kidding right?! Now is backwards!" Jumonji shouted. "More importantly why are hanging them here?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Sena asked clueless at what the blond was trying to say.

"I mean no one comes here-"

"You guys are here!" the brunette pointed it out.

"That's not the point!" Toganu replied.

"Don't you know that's illegal?"

"Why is illegal? We get permission properly… " the boy looked lost. The three sighed how could someone be so clueless.

"You have to hang them on the Bulletin Board that it's place."

"Oh I see! Thank you guys!" Sena waved as he left in a hurry to collect the posters hang up in wrong places Almost all he put up...

"He's so cluless…" Toganu begun.

" …but it's kinda endearing…" Kuroki smiled amused.

"That boy he's just… weird…" Jumonji shocked his head. There was no better word for it. After all only Sena could be dangerous, intelligent, well mannered even while being a badass and scary to the boot, kind, cute and elegant at the same time while still totally clueless. Solve hard mathematic equation that even the teacher couldn't while having no idea how to hang up a poster properly.

* * *

The blond just shocked his head.

"Kuso-chibi! You're totally hopeless and useless when it comes to putting up poster! Go and take the monkey with you buy some freaking equipment!" Hiruma scolded and Sena pouted but complied. Hiruma disappeared right after **not because Sena pouting is uterly adorable no, I have ...work to do? definitly! that's the reason why, not because that pout was cute... Nope not at all... **at least that's what he told himself over and over. Hoping that if he affirms it enough times he will believe it himself in the end.

Sena took the chance to explain Monta about Eyeshield21. The boy would probably realize it anyway when he saw him in equipment and it would be better if Mamori wasn't there when Monta made that earth shattering discovery.

"So… you're Eyeshield21… and you're pretty fast."

"I guess…"

"Somehow I can't really imagine it." Monta frowned. Sena sighed then smiled. "Don't be offended but you seem a little different… more elegant type of guy who drink tea with milk along with sugar or honey and such… so I really can't imagine you participating in American Foot-." Monta palled when he realized that the envelop with the team's money was no longer in his hand. The ones riding on the motorcycle that passed by them just now stole it.

Sena's eyes darkened then he took of running in a heartbeat. He circled around the building. The motorcycle stopped and Sena did the same. Just like in old wester movies they were the only one's on the road face to face ready for a showdown. The motor roared to life and Sena took of in an explosive run. He moved in the last moment just a little to right to avoid the collision while grabbing the money with one hand along the ignition keys in less then a second. The bike's motor stopped and the ones riding it ended up flying a good distance and getting knocked out. Monta gapped at the sight.

"I guess that settle it… doesn't it?" Sena smirked while he tossed the envelop with the money in the air of course Monta cached it without a problem.

"Ah! You really showed them!"

"No I was talking about American Football… you know the …you're the 'type of guy who drink tea with milk along with sugar or honey' … and 'can't imagine you participating in American Football'… really?" Sena asked offended.

"Who said something like that?" The catcher just blinked puzzled.

"Ah whatever. Let's get the things Captain asked for and hurry back. I rather not subject myself to torture …by Hiruma's hands…" Sena smiled as he saw his teammate shudder. **Revenge get. Ah-ah... **he shook his head, Hiruma was really rubbing off on him.

"Sena what are you doing shouldn't we -hurrymax?"

"I just got an idea." He smirked and Monta didn't knew what was more scary the fact that Hiruma will probably kill them if they were late or whatever that expression meant.


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing :) Anyway this boyXboy ^.^

To An-Angels-Lily -san: well i like NitaIce's No More Mr Nice Sena, snowinter486 works, You're Mine from darkstar7789, Road Not Taken, Lucky Me ... that's what all I can remember right now.

I don't own the anime, manga or any Eyeshield21 character... Also sorry for grammar mistakes.

* * *

"I just got an idea." He smirked and Monta didn't knew what was more scary the fact that Hiruma will probably kill them if they were late or whatever that expression meant.

Of course he agreed after all he had a death wish… after all who would accept to ride on a stolen bike from delinquents that will probably kill them later, oh and did he mention that Sena was driving? As if scary Sena wasn't enough now driving Sena was 10 times worse then that. The fact that neither of them had a license wasn't even worth mentioning.

Monta was sure that he almost died 7 times and probably had twice that many heart attacks.

The moment they stopped at Deimon Monta jumped off the bike and kissed the ground. If he ever ride in vehicle drove by Sena was too soon.

* * *

"Kuso-chibi… there's someone looking for you…" Hiruma grumbled. Sena smiled apologetically then stepped outside the looker room.

"You're!" Rui shouted and Sena just smiled.

"Nice to see you again Rui Habashira-san!"

"My guys said that you took their bike. I want it back, damn it!"

"No. I'm sorry but that's impossible. I explained properly in my letter- When they are ready to apologize properly and sincerely I will return it without a scratch."

"That's it I had enough of your shit!" Rui shouted and charged at Sena. Sena quickly grabbed and immobilized him.

"Please mind your language. I don't appreciate it."

"Huh? W-what about Hiruma?" Rui said while the others slowly closed in from Sena's back.

"That's different he's my Captain."

"H- hypocri-"

"Tell you guys to stay down. I can break your arm in 3 different places in less then a second. If that happens you won't be just unable to participate in the tournament you may be crippled for life." Everyone froze. "I told you already yesterday I don't wish to fight you, come to the field and we'll settle it there. Like real sportsmen's. "

"You say that but in the end aren't you the one holding me like this?" The chameleon's leader glared back.

"No this is precaution I'm no fool. Don't think I don't realize that the moment I'll let you go- you plan to attack me?" He asked with a pout. "A really violent bunch. Mataku!"

"Aren't you the same."

"No for example I could have beat you to a bloody pulp but I didn't do it; the same thing with the bike I could have just call the police and you would have been disqualified from the tournament. I'm not violent I'm only upholding my convictions. After all someone who isn't true to his own beliefs is lower then dirt." Sena narrowed his eyes as he was attacked from behind. He reacted quickly and got ready to kick the offender in the face while pressing down on Rui's arms. He stopped his foot in the air at a distance of 1 cm from the attacker's nose.

"Isn't that right?" he asked dangerously.

"H-hi! I'm s-sorry f-for even thin-thinking about-t it!" the attacker stuttered.

"How about you two? Still want to steal money from me?"

"N-no we-we're sorry. We won't do it again." They said in choir.

"Thank you that was all I wanted to hear." Sena smiled and dropped his leg then let Rui go.

"I'll remember it! Tomorrow you'll wish you died today." The chameleon's disappeared quickly after.

"Ke-ke-ke! Fucking chibi, are you sure is alright like this?" the blond asked amused the moment Sena stepped inside. It was already dark outside they were the only ones left probably in the entire school.

"It's alright. I'd rather have them give their all against me tomorrow anyway."

"Che! You and your stupid pride." Hiruma mumbled as he turned around.

"Why are you angry?"

"Because…" he just didn't know how to say it "even through I wanted someone like you in the team… you're way too reckless! I'd rather have you acting scared then this, don't you realize they are the embodiment of foul play. And thanks to you're big mouth they are out to get you; not me you!"

"So you're afraid."

"I'm not!" Hiruma glared darkly at the floor while Sena studied him.

He had board shoulders even through he looked quite skinny at first sight he was certainly muscular but not in a ripped and bulky way. Sena couldn't stop himself from wondering just how many problems had that person shouldered all alone. He looked so mature through more like a child that had to grow up way too fast. His eyes were dark from seeing so many things he would rather not remember. But all that didn't stop him from standing up no matter how many times he got knocked to the ground. He wondered just how dangerous this person really was. After all there was no stronghold that those wicked lips and voice couldn't shatter and who could remain standing before those devilish eyes. Everyone seemed to bow before or avoid those green piercing eyes too afraid of what they could found in their owns. Those eyes saw down to their very being and soul. Through every bullshit and lie they told. His hands were like a talented master puppeteer's always prepared for the next act. If he had his mind set on something noting could stop him until he achieved his goal.

Sena chuckled **This person… he's a real antihero …that values his teammates over everything… but somehow this person is so-** he smiled fondly but then his eyes become serious. "I will be really careful don't worry. And-" The blond didn't even see it coming let alone react to the punch thrown his way.

"The HelL?!FuCKing kUso-ChIbi do you have a DeaTh WiSh? " Hiruma asked while pointing his gun toward the brunettes forehead. While holding his bleeding nose with his other hand.

"I already told you not to look down on me." Sena smiled happily. "Next time I won't let you get away with it so lightly. Captain-"

The blonde quarterback remained frozen.

"See you tomorrow!" Sena waved as he left the stunned demon behind. Both of their cheeks were colored in a bright red.

He blinked again… His mind just couldn't register it.

~flashback 1 minute ago~

Hiruma tried to glare down the brunette but Sena was smiling so happily … he turned around since it was easier to scold him like this but he didn't expect this-

"-Captain -" Sena hugged him quickly from behind. "Thank you for worrying!" he whispered quietly and let go as fast as he put his arms around Hiruma.

~.~

**H-he hugged me… the fucking chibi just hugged me…** Hiruma could still smell the brunette's sweet smell, feel the other's warm lingering. **I'm reallyyy going crazy…**

* * *

Sena yawed as he stepped out from the locker room. **Why am I still sleepy I slept more than I usually do… **

"Sena are you all right?" Monta asked worried.

"Probably… I just think I miss morning practice."

"Huh?" **How could somebody miss Hiruma's morning practice?**

"Well Hiruma-san told us to rest our bodies because of the match we have today so I think my body still didn't wake up!"

"I don't think that's possible." Monta sweat-dropped just what was going through the brunette's head? He froze… why did he have - such a scary thought?

"Oi hurry up! Fucking chibis!" Hiruma shouted somehow amused.

"Hi!"

"Look there they are! Deimon Devil Bats new team!"

"Whaaa! they look really strong!"

"Sena-sama!"

They ignored the audience chatter as they reached the American football field. Everyone cheered them on from the sides.

"Is gonna be a though game."

"I wonder how many will perish? I think we should get some replacements. I'll go find some volunteers from the audience."

"You're joking right?" **And what's the ropes for… no don't think about it **Monta shook hi heads hoping to make his thoughts disappear.

"I'll get the protective gear!" Sena nodded.

"Get three!"

"The protective gear is heavy, let me help you."

**Not you too Kurita-sempai. **The receiver's shoulders dropped.** Am I the only normal person in the whole team?**

Sena along with Kurita left to get the protective gear they were about to leave the lockers when

"Sena!" the brunette turned around to come face to face with Jumonji who looked slightly angry.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"Don't yes me! What the hell did you to those Zokugaku guys?" he asked furiously.

"This and that…" he said like it explained everything.

"Bakayaro!" shouted the two others from the bully trio.

"They are trying to kill you -you know…" Toganu begun

"Ah we heard them speaking!" Kuroki finished.

"I see that's a problem… I guess I'll just have to be careful." Sena looked thoughtful. "Anyway thank you for telling me. If I survive I'll be in your debt." Sena bowed politely.

The three looked at each other and seemed to get to the same conclusion.

"Ah-ah! Alright only this time!" the other two nodded at what the blond said. "Give that gear here!" they said in choir.

Sena couldn't contain his happiness that erupted as dazzling smile. The three could swear that the brunet's smile was almost like the sun. It seem to light up the boy's whole face giving him an angelic impression.

"Yay! we got new team members!" Kurita cheered happily from the sides.

The speaker interrupted them"

"#The match between Zokugaku and Deimon will soon begin!"

"Let's hurry!" Sena said and the others nodded.

Sena also changed into gear and meet the team on the field as Eyeshield21.

"It's show-time!" Hiruma smirked.


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own the anime ,manga or any Eyeshield21 character.

Thanks for the reviews ^^ I was thinking of making the chapters longer too; I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

The pairing is HiruSena but don't worry Shin will also appear, through more like a rival then love interest... sorry.

Anyway enjoy :)))

* * *

Sena changed into gear with quickly and meet the team on the field as Eyeshield21.

"It's show-time!" Hiruma smirked from beside him.

The referee called both teams on the field.

"We'll kill 'em!" The blonde's battle cry resounded. "YA-HA!"

"Beat 'em up! Yeah!" The chameleon's shouted.

The chameleons had the ball and they used a squib kick as start. Deimon was thrown in a chaos in a few seconds the ball bounced around and almost everyone missed it.

"What's with this ball?"

"I can't get it!" They shouted desperately. Rui took of running but right before he could catch it the ball was taken.

"Catch Max!" Monta shouted.

"Bah! Dumb luck… " The Chameleon's leader commented darkly. "Crush him!" he ordered. Two guys begun running toward Monta who freeze up.

"Damn monkey pass it!" Hiruma shouted Monta nodded and throw the pass toward Sena unfortunately it slipped his hands and ended up going in the wrong direction.

"Where are you throwing it you damn monkey?" The blonde haired demon kicked him strongly. "Do it again and I'll kill you!" Hiruma said as walked away. Sena just chuckled.

"Damn it! What the hell am I doing?" Monta asked himself while holding his wounded head. Courtesy of a certain Captain.

"Don't mind that, Monta." Sena encouraged the boy. "The game has just started."

Through the boy was still down until he heard Momori's voice "That was a nice catch! Don't worry about it! Keep up the good work!" she said and Monta cheered up right away and was back to his usual self.

"I'll keep it up! I'll keep it up! I'll keep it up! Oh, yeah! Determination Max!" and Sena sweat-dropped. **His personality is way too easy to understand.**

The game continued and Deimon had the ball. The Chameleon's thinking that Deimon couldn't pass they loaded up the front to stop the run. Well too bad Hiruma passed a really fast pass but before it could be intercepted Monta caught it. Through he was taken back right after he begun running. They gained 35 yards which was awesome but Sena was getting a little restless.

He recognized the Baseball team's coach and some members on the sidelines. He made a mental note to question them about their motives latter. As long as they only cheered for Monta he won't say anything but if they had hidden motives… they will go through hell. He could guarantee that.

"Set. Hut. Hut. HUT!"

Using Eyeshield 21 as a distraction Hiruma passed to Monta and just like that they scored their first Touch-down. The student's roared and shouted. The whole school seemed to liven up.

"Good job!"

"Go! Deimon!"

"That's it!"

"Raimon! Raimon! Raimon!"

"Deeply moved Max!" Monta said with tears in his eyes. After shearing a high- five with Sena and a bone crushing hug from Kurita he got kicked by the demon captain.

"If he kicks you without saying anything, then he's complementing you." Sena explained while Kurita nodded and added "He's really happy. This is the first time we've actually scored a touchdown through passing."

They didn't get the extra point for kicking but Sena felt a black aura coming from Rui. **Just hurry and get your ass over here, Eyeshiel21! **

**Is beginning.** Sena smiled back challenging.

The Chameleon's scored a Touchdown shortly after and got the extra point too. They changed their tactics too. They covered the left zone with 3 guys, limiting passing and the rest well they were all after a certain Eyeshield.

"Set. Hut!"

They're plan almost worked. After all Hiruma planed on using Eyeshield21 as a distraction and it worked like a charm. Ishimaru broke through the center and managed to gain 10 yards.

"Hey! Track team guy, I guess everyone has their own talents." Hiruma said amused.

"Umm if you're talking about my speed then-"

"I didn't mean that."

"Shit. How come we didn't see him? That #30 is too obscure."

"What do you mean 'obscure'? It's more like you can't even feel his existence. I didn't realize he was there the whole time!" two of Zokugaku team said as they passed them by. Comical tears run down his face as Ishimaru understand what Hiruma meant.

"Oi! Captain… it may be just me but you're not thinking of doing this for the whole match?" Sena asked suspiciously. "Or something along the lines because they want to crush, kill, beat me right?"

"No." Hiruma said as he walked away with a 'Che!' **Plan failed. **

The match continued and finally it was Sena's turn. He begun running and unfortunately colliding with Rui. He just couldn't avoid him. The dirt finally settled down and both of them were on the ground. Sena stand up while holding the ball with one hand and his head with the other. Rui did the same. This scene continued to repeat until Hiruma decided to change the strategy. Sena was grateful since his stomach was aching from those punches the chameleon throw when they were on the ground. Those collisions were dangerous not to mention they hurt like hell.

If his martial arts master would have been here he would have probably get it for letting himself being toyed around. He knew he was faster then the Chameleon the question was why couldn't he avoid or pass him?

Monta got the pass but unfortunately Sena didn't get there in time. As the boy felt to the ground he narrowed his eyes. He couldn't care less that Rui hurt him when they were on the ground, after all it was him who challenged the chameleon but - **That's it. I had enough. One thing is to hurt me but my friends… You're going down, Zokugaku. **

"I'm sorry Monta." He said slowly as he approached the hurt boy.

"Ah. It's okay man you're really tough you get tackled so many times and you still stand-"

"Don't worry it won't happen again." Sena promised darkly.

"No is not about that… Sena?!" Monta tried to explain but Sena was already gone.

Hiruma smirked when he saw the look in Sena's eyes… **they just had to rill up the monster. This won't be pretty -for Zokugaku of course. **"Set. Hut. Hut!"

Hiruma's pass flew fast and Monta skillfully caught it through it all happened so fast in a blink of eye he was surrounded but before he even touched the ground Sena took the ball.

He run fast quickly dodging every player on the field until he was face to face with the adverse team's captain. Their showdown unlike the other was finished in a matter of second and Sena scored a touchdown. Hiruma helped Sena up when the running-back tried to warn him

"Hiruma-san you know they will definitely-"

"I know. They will cheat."

As expected they did as both Hiruma and Sena predicted. They even tried to tackle Sena who stepped out of the way in the last moment even when he didn't have the ball.

"They finally begin to show their true colors." Hiruma muttered darkly.

"Are you alright Sena?"

"Ah, no problem Monta."

Mamori quickly rushed to the other fallen players. "Are you guys alright? Is impossible for them to carry on."

"What should we do?" Kurota asked fearful of what this could mean.

"What do you mean. We'll just have to find three replacements."

"Do you have three reserves to fill your ranks? It must be though to have a team without enough players! Blunt force is also a strategy." Rui snickered.

"We won't lose!" Sena stated without a doubt in his voice.

"Hurry up! It's your turn to play Huh-huh Brothers."

"Is for Sena, but let us say at least one thing. We aren't brothers!" They all shouted at the same time.

The game reassumed.

"Hut!" The three newcomers took down the Zokugaku punks without a problem. Sena got the ball of course the linebacker was waiting for him but all fruitless the brunette as before surpassed the chameleon in both speed and technique.

"That's it!"

"Go for it!"

"Eyeshield21!" The audience was on fire.

"Touchdown!"

Finally- **Victory is our. **Hiruma grinned.

The game ended with a score of 46- 28 for Deimon. And as promised Zokugaku become Hiruma's slaves.

* * *

Sena was sitting in the dark and empty locker room. Hiruma sighed as he saw him.

"What is it?" he asked as he shut the door behind himself.

"What happened today... It definitly won't happen again, so..." Sena said as he clenched his bag.

Hiruma wondered just what kind of background did Sena really have. Of course he tried looking into it but couldn't find anything useful about the boy, almost like a ghost. Still one thing was clear Sena wasn't a maximist because he wanted to.

"Of course it won't happen again, fucking chibi." the blond said without a doubt "I'll shoot you if you ever fucking freez up like that." Even through to most people it would seem like a threat Sena smiled happily.

"Thank you." Sena moved to the door but before exiting the demon commander called out again.

"Chibi!"

"Yes?"

Hiruma watched him then said with a chuckle. "You decided sign a damn 'contract with the devil', that's why enters who I fucking want and leaves who fucking can, IF you can." he smirked.

Sena smiled "But I only remember singning up for the American Football Club through." the brunette teased.

"What was that damn secretary?"

"Nothing your devil highness Hiruma Yoichi-sama." Sena left the locker room with a wide smile.

"Damn chibi."


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own the manga Eyeshield21, or characters nor the anime.

I was think of making some flashbacks to Sena's childhood and from the time he was at the boarding school. What do you guys think? Maybe even throw in some friends and acquaintances. Well I'm open for sugestions :)

Anyway thanks for the reviews :)) I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"So the snacks mentioned on this thing are the Puffs from Kariya. How many should we get?" Monta asked thoughtful.

"1000"

"Oi! Are you planning on feeding a village?"

"Isn't more better?"

"Way too much." The receiver said in a deadpan voice. "Let's just ask Kurita-san… he's asleep while standing…"

"I heard he got so excited last night he could hardly sleep."

"Should we get ten?"

"No we need at least 900."

"Sena from this point on your opinion is rejected."

"Ehh?! Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Give me 100!" Kurita shouted as he woke up.

* * *

"Good thing all the three of us came."

"This is great! Last year only I came it was pretty tough!"

"Last year?"

"Back then there was only me and Hiruma. We also made flyers, and also held an entrance meeting." Sena noted how sad Kurita's voice sounded. Just how long did they wait, after all both of them are more then just tenacious. It almost broke his heart that he had to conclude that the reason why Kurita's voice sounded so pitiful was because no one came. He could imagine them sitting in dark and cold room hoping and waiting. Just to get their hope crushed. It was… unfair.

**They will come even if I had to drag them. **Sena decided.

In the end it was unnecessary. There were more then many. Some came for unpure reasons but Sena couldn't care less as long as Kurita and Hiruma were happy.

"They're too many. It seems like it's time for a qualifying test!" the blond demon announced.

A red bus parked right in the middle of the schoolyard but before everyone could comment the absurdity of the situation Hiruma appeared with his favorite machine gun in hand.

"All right! All of you get on!" he shouted. Through some students begun whining instantly.

"Ehh?"

"Where are we going?"

"Ah! Such a pain in the ass."

"Aren't we going to climb stairs?" Monta pointed toward the school while rising an eyebrow.

"Correct we're going to climb stairs just not the ones at school." Sena said while he appeared from seemingly no where.

"Sena!..." the receiver tried to calm his heart that almost jumped out from his chest. "Please don't do this… I'm begging you."

"What are you doing monkey?" Hiruma asked his fingers already on the trigger. Monta looked around but the brunette wasn't there anymore.

"How did he-"

"Get on the fucking bus!" Hiruma said while shooting some rounds in the air. He didn't have to say it twice.

Sena was checking to make sure no one was left behind and everyone had seat. He sighed… **Well they did say that only 'this time' **still he wished those three would be here. Just then Komusubi-kun made his explosive entrance along with those three. Sena smiled happily.

"Fucking secretary sit down!" Hiruma said grumpily.

"It seems like we don't have enough sits." Sena smiled. Hiruma sighed then grabbed Sena's arms and sited the boy on his lap. Sena blushed but didn't say anything. Hiruma wouldn't admit but he found that blush somehow cute. No one looked at the blond demon so no one saw their position let alone dared to say anything if otherwise.

"Anyway did you get in touch with the manager."

"Yes. As you predicted they give us free hands." Hiruma smirked. "Mamori-neechan went ahead to prepare the necessities."

"Yoshi, everything's going according to plan."

"Yes Captain!" Sena smiled and Hiruma cheeks colored deep red.** Fucking Chibi… why is he… so fucking adorable… **

The blond tried to think of anything just to make that annoying thought go away. But it was impossible when Sena was sitting right on his lap. Not to mention smiling so- **bad thought.** Hiruma sighed and give up trying to ignore the brunette after all whatever he'll do his eyes would still find their way back to the little running back. Instead he fixed his gaze on the boy studding him from up close.

Sena was concentrated on some papers linked to the qualifying test. The boy's face looked like a painting, he probably didn't realize it himself but he was really handsome his chocolate colored hair complimented perfectly his fair skin. Even his mannerism fit his personality perfectly. Not to mention his eyes they were so clean, innocent and calming. It reminded Hiruma of the sunset somehow. Also there was that hidden fire behind those golden orbs, the mischief that attracted everyone to him like the fire the moths. His eyebrows were slightly frowned in concentration and boy's rosy lips were drawn in a thin line. Through before Hriruma could ask Sena solved whatever problem he had because a moment later he was smiling brightly.

"We arrived" the driver announced. Hiruma almost shot the fucking driver. How dare he disturb his… **What was I doing anyway? **The blond shouted internally. Who ever made him angry today**… they will bath in bullets. Come on fuckers! **

A moment later they were all standing right before the Tokyo Tower.

"You're kidding me?" Everyone shouted together. "TO-TO-TOKYO TOWER?!"

Hiruma just grinned then explained what they had to do. I seemed pretty simple at least to Sena.

**Speaking of the fucking chibi… he's been acting kind of weird even since we got here.**

"Oi! Damn secretary... what are you doing?"

"So this is Tokyo Tower… Is amazing!" the boy almost shinned.

"Aren't you from here? Why the hell are you so damn impressed?"

"But I can't remember coming here, mah… it's been quite some time I guess." Sena nodded to himself. "I can't wait to climb it."

"Then get fucking changed already." Hiruma shouted the rest outloud. "After all today Eyeshield will be joining us for a demonstration."

"Hi!" Sena left in a heartbeat leaving only a trail of dust behind. Hiruma smirked as he turned around and studied his victims. He wondered how many will arrive to the top.

Eyeshield21 arrived fast and as expected he was surrounded by his fans in less then a second. Irritated Hiruma shoot a few rounds. Just to get them in line no hidden motive behind his action none, really.

"Yoshi! I won't lose!" Monta said smiling. "I challenge you Eyeshield21!"

"Yes! Let's give it our all!" Sena nodded.

Hiruma smirked and get ready. The fireworks attracted everyone attention as intended.

"Get going, you guys! Hell Tower –The trial of Hell! Ya-Ha!" All participants begun running. Through Sena along with Monta disappeared fast from the others line of vision.

Between those left behind a certain trio asked themselves as they climbed the stairs without a hurry in the world.

"Why do we have to take the qualifying test anyway?"

"Let's find a chance to drop out and go home." Jumonji said lazily and the other two nodded in agreement.

At the second level a certain second year was moving slowly but steadily. **I'm slow, so I've got to bring lots of ice. **

From the top floor a certain blonde's evil laughing echoed. "He-he-he don't underestimate the power of the Hell Tower!"

"If only everyone could make it to the top safely…" Kurita said wishfully.

Sena and Monta finally arrived at the Grand Observatory relatively fast.

"We're halfway through. It's actually pretty easy." A minute later the Monta wished he could retreat those words. "What the…?"

"Cerberos!" Sena smiled happily at the dog.

"It'll be okay! After all he like you…"

"I hope so, unrequited love's harsh."

"I really don't understand what you're saying…" the receiver sweat-dropped.

"But doesn't he look different then usual?"

"Masaka… I don't think he wants to eat ice." Monta laughed and begun climbing the stairs. Cerberos launched at the boy and Monta barely stepped aside in time.

"I think they added sugar. Probably Hiruma-san's idea to make the ice melt faster."

Hiruma smirked as he watched the monitor. "First Trial the Watchdog of Hell."

"I'm happy you realized but could- " Monta dodged to the right "could you…" the dog almost bit him this time "HELP! Please…" the boy shouted desperately. Sena nodded while he took out some ice and throw it toward the dog. Cerberos smelling the sweet treat let Monta alone and begun devouring the delicious smelling snacks.

"Owwa… man that was sure close," Monta said while whipping away the sweat from his forehead. "By the way Sena next time don't wait for so long to help me."

"Hmmm? I thought you were playing with him… " he said innocently.

"Playing?! … He tried to KILL me!" the boy shouted. "I knew it you're an S. A real sadist."

"No way, he was playing around." Sena petted the said dog. He didn't bother to deny the other half of the sentence through.

"Why… doesn't he do anything to you…?" Monta sighed.

"You want some more? Here boy-" Sena said giving Cerberos more ice cubes. Then Monta frowned.

"Here!" He said while taking out some ice from his own bag. "This is for what you just tossed." Sena looked at his own bag and connected the dots.

"It's alright you don't have to."

"I don't want to owe ya anything. This showdown's fair and square."

"Alright then." Sena smiled understand what the other meant. Monta throw the ice toward Sena's bag and missed. At least Cerberos reacted fast to the sound of ice hitting the stairs.

"Why always me?" Monta asked as he run from the mutt who was again chasing him. Sena just chuckled but followed amused. It was really hard to control his inner sadist sometimes.

On the next level things got a little hot. In the real sense of the meaning. "Wh-what?" Monta shouted. "Is so Hot!"

Behind his laptops Hirma commented the events. "The second Trial Hell's boiling pot of Oil!"

"All the ice melted!" Sena noted dully.

"Mine too." The other added with a nod. Both arriving to an understatement begun sprinting.

"Damn it! Hafta go back and grab another bag!" Monta shouted as he followed Sena who held a small advantage. They climbed even faster then the first time through right before the finish line Sena stopped.

"Such a beautiful sight!" He gazed at the city with admiration.

"I won!" Monta called out but unfortunately.

"It just melted." Hiruma pointed out.

"Sena finished!" Kurita said happily out loud interrupting the two.

"Damn it!" Sena and the others could see behind the receivers back the image of Monta on a podium holding a trophy while Mamori kissing him on the cheek- break to pieces. It was quite comical and sad at the same time.

Sena and the others wondered how the receiver was so fast. He climbed Hell Tower in record-time even through it was for the third time.

"Monta-kun finished also!"

Sena smiled. "That was fast." And Hiruma had to agree. While downstairs-

* * *

"No one seem to finish it in one go. They all come back for more." Toganu smiled as he watched amused the others try hard.

"Good job…Keep at it…" Kuroki smirked.

"All right let's try one more time than give up and go home." Jumonji and the two get some ice and just then someone pushed them.

"Do you want to die?" The three asked angrily.

"…huh" it was Komusubi.

"Huhh?" Following his gaze the other looked down at their bags. "Huhhh?"

"Hmph." Those looks speak volumes.

"That bastard" "Think's he's hot stuff, huh?"

And so the second race begun.

Sena's cell phone rung later and the brunette left to help Mamori downstairs. He was smiling happily when his ears picked up some voices.

"Only fools bring a lot of ice from the bottom." It was that blonde guy he disliked even since the interview along with another student bulling the only second year present. It was true that there were no rule against taking someone else's ice but still sportsmanship was one thing that shouldn't be missing from American football player.

He shouldn't interfere with it but still his pride didn't let him just act ignorant. After all the second thing he hated more then bullies were those who acted blindly and didn't help even if they could.

They almost passed him through they ended flat on their stomach.

"You fucker! What are doing-" Miyake shouted angered.

"Oh sorry, my bad let me help you" Sena smiled and both of them nodded shyly. Sena grinned when they extended there hands he quickly seized the bag from the other boy and threw away all the ice.

"What are you doing." Sena glanced at the boy coldly and the said boy almost jumped at the sight.

"How rude of me…Here," he said giving back the empty bag then turned to the now gaping boy. "Miyuko-kun? Was it-"

"Miyake-"

"I'm sorry, you see I don't remember insignificant names. Would you like me to help you out too or maybe you'll help out your friend since he doesn't have any ice left."

"Hah are you an idiot? Why would I help him?"

"Eh?! But-"

"And he's not my friend we don't knew each other." The blond haired said smirking.

"Ah don't be such a stranger. After all weren't you two just doing unspeakable things just a minute? People who share such a bond aren't they already ruitomo*" (*friend gained through common interests or personality) Sena smiled through his eyes remained cold.

"Hah? Are you angry because-"

"Not quite… you see I just dislike people like you."

"Fuck you!" The blond begun running but before he could get away Sena grabbed his hand and twisted it, he quickly backed his pray into a corner until the only thing keeping Miyake from falling over the railing was Sena's hold on his hands.

"Stoop- stoop please stoop I'm gonna fall."

"Apologize then."

"I'm sorry I'm really sorry."

"And?"

"I Won't do it again I Swear."

"I hope you will keep your word, for your own safety." Sena whispered into the others ear softly. Then spin the blond around taking the bag containing the ice from his shaking hands and leaving both of them stunned.

As he arrived at Yukimitsu who was still passed out.

"Yukimitsu-san!" He said softly and the boy stirred. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…" he then glanced at his ice "I won't lose…I'll do this as many times as it takes!" His determination moved Sena but he knew he couldn't give him back his ice. After all a certain Captain would be angry if he interfered any more then this. Not to mention even he understand this was something Yukimitsu-san had to do alone, else it would have no meaning.

While on the top a certain short individual made another explosive and door breaking entrance followed by three panting other.

"Komosubi-kun made it!" Kurita smiled happily.

"Poker Jr. qualifies. The Huh-huh brothers passed too." Hiruma added.

"I said we're not brothers! Then again why the hell did we pass this thing anyway?" the three asked at the same time.

* * *

Sena watched silently as Yukimitsu begun climbing again.

"Sena, sorry but it seems like we'll have enough ice. A lot of people give up and went home."

"I see…" Sena watched the red-haired girl's face who seem a little troubled either because she called him down either because most of them decided to go home which wasn't even her fault. "Don't worry about it. How about I help you pack up?" he smiled encouraging.

"That would be a big help."

"Let's do it."

* * *

Mamaori stepped out from the elevator and announced that there were no more people down.

"Then time to wrap this up." Hiruma said as he close his laptop.

"Hmm where's Sena? I'm sure that he came up just a while ago…" the red-haired asked, worry settling in her voice.

"He didn't show up." Monta retorted.

"That's… strange… I hope he wasn't attacked, oh God what if he was abducted?" Mamori freaked out.

* * *

"I can't do it anymore… I knew someone like me couldn't do it…" **Choosing to skip cram school for the first time in my life was a bad decision after all. Next year I've got to get ready for exams. Before that Just once… even if only once… I'd like to finally do something I truly want to do. **His tears slide down and he was already giving up. But through tears and pain he raised again **This is my last chance! **But unfortunately didn't have enough power to move; he fell to his knees and cried.

"Are you alright?" Yukimitsu looked up and saw him.

"Eyeshield21-san!... I decided to play American Football while watching you! So …Even someone like me…I…"

"Keep going Yukimitsu-san. I'll wait at the top!" Eyeshield left with a promise.

"Eyeshield21-san said he will wait for me at the top… he will wait…" Those words seemed to restore his power. He marched with replenished energy and a smile even through it was so painful and hard to move.

* * *

"Sena where did you go?"

"Um I just…"

"We're going home. Get ready damn secretary."

"I wish to wait just a little bit longer. There might still be someone down there."

"There won't be anyone else coming." Hiruma said darkly.

"Just-" Just then a sound of someone hitting the floor brought everyone's attention back to the door.

"Yukimitsu-san!"

"Yukimitsu-kun!" Everyone shouted happily.

"You did it Yukimitsu-san!"

"You did great, Yukimitsu-kun!"

"Well done!"

Hiruma's che brought everyone's attention back to the blonde captain.

"What's this everything is melted."

"Oh no! Even through he came all this way…" everyone tried to console Yukimistu .After all thery were all moved by his tenacity. He watched the boy for a little time then decided. **Just this once. **"Oh! …there's only one left. The damn baldy passes!" he announced.

"Isn't that great you passed! Passed!" Monta shouted happily.

"Is all thanks to Eyeshield-san! I'll work hard." the boy promised.


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own Eyeshield21 anime, manga etc...

Anyway thank you for reviews :))) please enjoy

* * *

"Yes… thank you Mamori-neesan. Just fax me when you're finished." Sena smiled as he ended the call.

"Sena what happened you're all hyper-ed up? Tell me-" Mihae smiled mischievously. It was somehow like looking into a mirror, quite scary. Through he never knew that he inherited this from her mother's side.

"Actually… we have finished the contact list. Also I found us a good sponsor. I'm sure Hiruma-san will be pleased."

"Isn't that good. I'm happy to hear…but there is just one thing." She finished in a grave tone and serious face.

"Yes?" Sena asked a little frightened by her mother's expression.

"Mom knows everything- so I knew that you had a practice match and didn't tell me~ Sena you're cruel do you hate mommy?" Tears slipped down her beautiful face and Sena felt as the worst criminal in the world.

"Mother… I'm sorry I was wrong. I didn't meant to hurt you… a thousand apologies are not enough to express my feelings." Sena fall to his knees shacking slowly.

"Sena!" Her mother rushed to his side wrapping him in a gentle but strong hug…

"Mother!" He said, his voice a little shaken.

Shumma drooped his briefcase, he shook his head then blinked as if not believing his eyes. "I'm sorry wrong house, or universe-" then turned and left.

"Father?"

"What was that all about?" Mihae asked innocently while Sena looked puzzled. "Anyway tell mom anything-"

* * *

Sena was doing his usual morning workout when something caught his attention. More like someone. Someone who actually kept up with his pace. He begun running just a little faster, and smirked when the other did the same. They were almost going at full speed. They stopped right next to each other after almost an hour of running without stopping. Sena had a little trouble catching his breath but the guy next to him was still breathing normally. He let out a chuckle the guy next to him looked at him curiously. Sena just shook his head amused.

"Tomorrow here at 6 o'clock." He said before turning around and leaving. He saw the other nod in acknowledgement. He smiled and chuckled all the whole way home. Most people avoided him or looked at him with pity, they probably thought he was crazy. He couldn't blame them he would probably think the same of himself any other day. Still he couldn't help it he was so happy. There was someone finally, someone strong someone worthy of calling an opponent. He waited for so long for someone to be his equal, … **no, that's wrong. He is unmistakably stronger than me.** he begun laughing not caring what other people thought about him. ** Oh this is good, **He's smile was finally replaced by a smirk. **I'm excited!** A smirk worth a devil.

* * *

Sena smiled as they finished practice. He looked at his phone. There was still time before meeting with their future sponsors. The brunette smiled as everyone left quietly. He and Hiruma remained behind as usual.

"Kuso-chibi. What are you still doing here?"

"I just have some time to waste for now."

"Hmm. You know this isn't a café… if you have time and you're here do something useful."

"By the way Hiruma-san."

"wHAt?" the blond asked irritated.

"I was thinking of seeing a nutritionist. Also I must assume that you already have your sights on someone for the coach position. I won't ask but… it would be essential for us and is quite a critical time. "

"I Know… Something like that I don't need You to tell me!" Hiruma shouted angrily while glaring at the wall. He knew that the damn secretary was right. He was no coach and training the new members wrong… it will come back and hunt them later. The blond knew that he had no right to get angry let alone shout like that at Sena that's why he avoided the other's eyes.

**Is he so angry that he can't even look at me?** "Very well then. I hope you know I won't ask for forgiveness for stating my thoughts." Sena said as he took hold of his bag. He suddenly felt like fleeing.

Hiruma knew he should apologize but damn his pride didn't let him. He noticed as the brunette grabbed his bag and there was that sinking feeling in his stomach. He didn't want Sena to leave let alone the other to be upset with him .Hiruma grabbed the kettle and made some strong tea. Then poured himself and Sena some and left the cup before the brunette.

Sena knew he shouldn't laugh but couldn't help a chuckle escape his lips. This was probably the closes he could get to an apology from the blond. The blond just tsk-ed embarrassed.

"Thank you, Hiruma-san." Sena said smiling. And the blond knew that he didn't say thanks only for the tea. No Sena thanked him because he had the courage to apologize.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me." Sena said as he shocked the good doctors hand with a huge smile.

"Is my pleasure to help. Please…" The man said smiling back and gesturing to Sena to sit down.

"Then let's get to business." The innocent and childish air around the teen changed drastically. Sena just turned serious and all the room seemed infused with an electric tension. He knew those eyes those were the eyes of a winner, a mans not a teenager boys. Someone's who would never giver up, no matter what fate throw in his way.

Sena smirked when he read the doctors body language. It was so easy to see that the mans interested was piqued. **Everything's going according to plan.** He smiled good naturally "So about my offer- "

"I will take it."

"Are you sure to make such a rash decision? After all your son-"

"I keep my private and professional life separated."

"Very well I look forward to working with you." Sena said with a small grin, the man nodded his eyes shining with an awakened fire.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Next day Sena and Hiruma noticed the way Kurita acted. Both looked at each other questioning. Since both had no idea they decided to find out. At least Sena decided and Hiruma just nodded understanding amd agrreeing with the brunette.

He heard the rumors that were going around the school. About a guy who destroyed the Story Center's display. Still he knew Kurita wouldn't do something like that through the idea of him getting involved and somehow ending up blamed was highly probable.

So when Kurita told everyone what happened Sena didn't felt so wrong since a long time for being right. Everyone was surprised by Hiruma's decision. No one could believe that he simply accepted Kurita's resignation letter. Through Sena believed in the blond while everyone was busy complaining. He followed Kurita to his classroom. The larger boy's shoulder shook as he silently cried.

"I'm sorry." Sena interrupted tactfully.

"Oh… S-Sena-kun!"

"I was a little worried."

"I'm all r-right." He tried to smile as he quickly wiped away his tears. The brunette approached the boy and fixed his gaze at the TV Kurita was watching.

"That is …" Sena said as he read the writing on the side.

"Ah this? We wrote this when we first put together the American football team. "

"Christmas Bowl for sure… from when you were first year."

"Um …yeah."

"What about this Musashi?"

"Ah… Something's happened. Since then it's always been just Hiruma and me."

"Are you really going to give up?" Sena asked his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"If everyone gets to go to the Christmas Bowl, I'll be okay."

"Kurita-san. I really like you unlike Hiruma you're kind but strong. He may be evil and cruel but there's one thing he is not, he isn't a liar…,and even if it's you I don't like liars." Sena said while looking Kurita in the eyes. The second years face looked so pained he couldn't help but cry and fall to the ground.  
"If it hurts so bad you can't take it just say so. I will gladly help after all aren't we friends." Sena said while patting the crying boy. He noticed Hiruma outside the classroom through the open door. Their eyes meet and both arrived to the same conclusion.

* * *

Sena ended the call with a small grin. Who would have though that it would be actually so easy to find them. Through he still had to thank Rui-san somehow.

"All I have left is to get them to confess." He smiled evilly. **Of course it means I can use any means necessary. **  
"Sena!?"  
"Monta-kun, What are you doing here?"

"That's my question. All the three of you just disappeared."

"I was with Kurita-san, and Hiruma-san is well… busy. He probably won't be back in around..." **the shortest flight schedule is 10 and 1/2 hour so **"well tomorrow at least."

"Ehh? Why do you know that- it doesn't matter did you talk to Kurita-sempai, did he tell you how the culprits really looked?"

"Ah about that don't worry."

"What do you mean don't worry, we've been searching for them all day."

"I see. I'm sure you must be tired then. Get the others and go home. I will take care of things here. Okay?" Sena asked through his voice told Monata that it wasn't request but an order.

"But-"

Sena looked at him waiting patiently. He raised an eyebrow but Monta couldn't finish his sentence. Sena's gaze was just too intense.

"Hi! I understand then, take care then, Good night!" He quickly run away and tried to erase from his memory every bit of scary Sena.

* * *

Sena changed his cloths instead of a school uniform that could reveal his identity he dressed in long black jeans, hoodie, running shoes and leather belt. Along with same colored gloves that he usually used while training in martial arts.

"Maybe I should wear a mask?" He said as he looked himself in the mirror.

"Hmmm… are you turning over to the dark side." her mother asked from behind.

"Mother… please don't sneak up on me like that" now he could sympetize with how Monta must fell when he did this." Also no, I just need to… teach someone a lesson about what happens when you frame my friend. "

"I guess as mother I should tell you that violence doesn't solve anything. But I don't want to lie so instead I'll say -go and kick them into the middle of the next week." Mihae said as she patted his son's shoulder proudly. Sena chuckled.

"Thank you, mom." He said sincerely. And Mihae almost had a heart attack. Why did have God gave her such a cute son? Not to mention he just called her ' mom' not mother but mom.

"-I won't hurt them through, I'll just have a friendly _chat with them. _" Sena's devilish side make a quick appearance and Mihae lost it.** Kyaaa- ** Cute and adorable were one thing but he was such a handsome devil.

Sena almost fainted from lack of air when her mother hugged him. She realized what she has done and let go of him quickly.

"Sena I'm sorry-"

"I'm alright… don't worry mother." Mihae sulked again… **I want him to call me mom!**

Going with her mother's advice he took a red bandana with himself. He will tie it around his nose and mouth when the time was right. Not to mention that everything left visible by the red piece of cloth was concealed by his hood.

He waited for the right time outside the game center. He followed them quietly until he found a perfect chance to strike.

They stopped beside a dark alley. Sena tied his bandana and approached them slowly. To them it seemed like the brunette only wanted to pass by they so they were quite shocked when Sena stopped right in front of them.

"Hah?!"

"What do you want freak?" They asked angrily.

"I wish you would come with me to the police station and admit that you destroyed the Shooping Center's display."

"Are you crazy?"

"The hell are you talking?"  
"Even if we did there's no way we would admit it."

"I must admit I was hoping you would say that." Sena smirked underneath the bandana.

Their painted shouts resounded through the empty night. "Kyaaa-" "No please, please- Stoop!"

* * *

Sena yawned as he stepped inside the club room. No one noticed him since they were happily discussing the big news. Myabe running in the morning after an hour of sleep wasn't a good idea. Even his running partner noticed that he wasn't really up to his game. But he couldn't help himself, running with this guy was challenging all the time. Oh and he loved a good challenge.

"I can't believe they confessed not to mention those girls came back all the way from New York just to help us out." Mamori said skeptically.

"#It looks like Lady Liberty is holding something."

"What the-" Everyone's attention was brought back to the TV as Monta shouted.

"#Camera, please get a closer look… 'Deimon Devil Bats- Now Recruting?'"

"Is Hiruma-san…" Monta said not believing his own words while Sena just smiled amused. Sena grabbed his equipment and begun to stretch outside when a low popping sound came from behind him. He just silently shook his head and continued his morning routine.

Hiruma just grinned "Masked vigilante, really?" he said amused as he dropped that days newspaper. The first page had an interesting headline a story about a masked 'vigilante' who changed the ways of two vulgar teen. Sena sweat-dropped he really just talked to them after he immoblized them of course...but why did everyone think that he just went to beat them up. That wouldn't have changed anything. He only made them realize their mistakes.

"Isn't that a little bit overkill?" Hiruma asked still smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Also I hope New York wasn't too hot, because this time of the year- " Sena answered right back without missing a drop. Hiruma just snickered then left gun-blazing while shouting some nonsense about some "lazy damn stupid bunch who still weren't fucking practicing."

* * *

"Thanks doc. This is actually a great help."

"Still I'm a little concerned, you realize that you put a lot of strain on your body right. On your legs particularly."

"That's the reason I'm here. I have fate in you." Sena smiled dazzling as if there was someone who could say no to that smile. The older let out a long sigh. He knew he was manipulated, still knowing and being able to do something against it were two different things entirely.

"I know but-"

"Dad!"

Sena looked at the tall guy who entered the room.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were working… the receptionist said-" He looked a little flushed. He was certainly handsome. He coughed embarrassed. "I'll just… wait outside." Sena smirked a little. This guy was quite amusing.

"Please don't." He called after him. "I was just about leaving."

"Oh no- I couldn't"

"Sena-kun, this is my son as you already realized. Son this is one of my associates-"

"Sena Kobayakawa. " Sena stretched out his hand. The tall dark-haired boy shook his hands while replying.

"Ichiro Takami. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Sena said with a Cheshire-cat like smile. "I herd quite a lot about you, is good to finally put a face to the name."

"Is that so?" he asked a little surprised. He quickly arranged his glasses and smiled good naturally.


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own the manga Eyeshield21, or characters nor the anime. Thank you guys for the reviews :) I'm always more motivated after i read them :)) Anyway here is the new chapter. Let me know what you think ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

"Barbeque~ Barbeque~ brabeque! Mamori-san no barbeque…" Monta sung while dragging an unmotivated Sena after himself.

"You're drooling… "Sena cringed slightly.

"Sena!" Mamori waved happily.

Sena looked around as expected Hiruma along with Kurita and Mamori were already here. He wondered if it was alright for him to come so late. If Hiruma agreed then it probably didn't really mattered. Still the blonde was really secretive about today. Somehow Sena had a felling that Hiruma didn't invite them for barbeque just for fun, more like some crazy training idea.

"STOP!" The blonde shouted while firing some bullets effectively gathering everyone's attention and stopping Monta's mad rush.

"Could it be that Hiruma-san is after Mamori-san?" Monta asked baffled.

"That's not it!" the devil commander replied angrily while shooting in the air. "Take a look at this." He showed a piece of paper in the recievers face and it actually hurt. Monta wondered what did he say to make the blonde so angry at him.

"Up, Fade, Zig Out, Long Post, Corner…" Sena read aloud while Monta was thinking.

"Ah, the routes!"

"Route?" Jumonji asked surprised.

"Um…They're one of the fundamental football strategies, where you send a receiver running along a preset path to catch a pass." Yukimitsu explained.

Kurita nodded then continued. "Right if you can't decide where to run, passes won't work." Through a sharp shout interrupted his speech.

"These routes are a pain!"

Ignoring Monta Hiruma explained about the quiz they were going to take. Sena sighed…

"Hiruma-san… is it really okay if I participate in this quiz?" he asked with a hidden smirk through a little of his sadist nature may have leaked out cause the others flinched when they looked at him.

"Of course fucking chibi everyone participates." Hiruma said as if daring anyone to contradict him. While Sena just smiled happily.

So the game begun, surprisingly even through Monta was a catching expert he didn't get any meat. They all fall and tumbled, sabotaging each other without even wanting to. Another piece was sent they're way and they all ended up running into each other. With one exception.

"Damn it! This is unfair Sena gets all the meat." They all protested while Sena smiled amused.

"I did ask if it was alright for me to participate." He said smiling.

"But why are you even doing this?" Jumonji begun then the Kuroki continued "You already know the routes…" and Toganu finished "And you're not even hungry - you gave Cerberos all the meat."

"You guys really shouldn't have asked that…" Monta said with a sigh.

"Do you want to know?" Sena asked smiling.

"That's right damn secretary, where did you learn the routes?" even Hiruma looked intrigued.

"I do this because…" he waited for the dramatic effect "… I enjoy, watching you all suffer." He said smiling naturally. The fact that he could say something like that with a straight face seemed even more scary then what he said.

"W-what did I t-tell you…" Monta said while shacking from fear. "He's a-an S max!"

"I'm just kidding." Sena said smiling.

"That's so…" "For a moment I was really scared." "You heard him… it was just a joke…" the ha-ha brothers said relieved with a sigh. Hiruma only chuckled not believing for a moment that it was all just a joke.

"Sena maybe you should, take a break or something?" Mamori asked with a troubled expression.

"I guess I could do that. Right Hiruma-san?"

"We'll continue." The blond ignored Sena who moved to the sidelines. Taking that as permission Sena chose to lay down in the grass.

"Long-Pass!"

"This time for sure!" Monta shouted while running and since Sena wasn't there he almost got the meat if only a person wouldn't have appeared right in front of him.

"Tetsuma, Stop!" A voice shouted. The person in front of Monta reacted immediately and followed the command. Sena knew that voice, he was sure… and that name Tetsuma, Sena smirked deviously. He watched for a little the interaction between his captain and the other two. He decided to wait and see. Just as expected Tetsuna played along with the others and Kid flopped down beside him.

"So you play American Football."

"Yeah. Looks like it." Sena said smiling while Kid laughed somewhere between amused and troubled.

"Still I'm just the Secretary."

"Still you're a challenge. And if I know you -then you're not just a Secretary. Am I wrong?" Kid asked while smiling slightly. Sena just let out a sigh he's been holding back.

"You know me…" Sena said not approving but either disapproving. "Right sempai?" He eyes seemed to glow from excitement. Kid set up and gestured to Tetsuma.

"Well we need to hurry. Our games in a bit."

"Then I shall see you there." Sena said while wearing a Cheshire-cat smile.

Hiruma watched Sena and Kid interacting. He certainly didn't expect them to know each other. They seemed really close too. Sena even called him 'Sempai' **…maybe they knew each other from school. And Kid was his damn upperclassman. And chibi was…well- younger chibi- wonder what Sena looked younger okay bad thought… don't go there... his kohai. Younger chibi… the fucking secretary's mysterious past I always wanted to know about and couldn't find out.**

Now he had a way to find out who Sena really is. And how he become who he is today. Hiruma grinned and Sena felt a shiver go down his spine. Whatever Hiruma was thinking about was certainly no-good for him. He bid good-bye to Kid and Tetsuma and walked up to Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san?" he asked cautiously.

"What is it fucking chibi?"

"Just wanted to know if you need me here."

"Huh?"

"The Seibu Wild Gunman VS Oujou White Knight play's today. And I want to go to the game."

"That's why you brought the camera?" Kurita asked gesturing toward Sena's sport-bag. There was a camera packed carefully in and Sena wondered how did Kurita know about it.

"Yeah. I wanted to tape it. I am the secretary after all is kind of my job description." He smiled when he said the last part.

"That's a good idea Sena-kun." Kurita cheered happily. Hiruma smirked and nodded.

"All right, let's take the newbie's to see the game."

* * *

Sena looked at the stadium. The games already started by the time they arrived. While the others enjoyed the show Sena sneaked away in the half time.

"20 points from Oujou, not bad..."

"No this is bad, scoring 20 points from the Oujou team, it's going too well. When things go too well they never end well." Kid grimaced, his premonitions were never wrong. It was more like a lesson he learned from life and experience.

"Bad omen…" Sena said smirking. "Since you're going to lose at least make it interesting. I hoped to enjoy myself today after all." He said with an almost innocent smile. Kid sweat-dropped how could he forget for even one moment Sena's personality? He knew it all to well to be fooled by his innocent and charming character.

Sena walked away while the coach was looking at disbelief at the young men.

"Kid, who was that?"

"My kohai, from Middle School." Kid smiled mysteriously.

"How did he get here, to the field I mean? No one unauthorized should be allowed while the game-"

"Believe me you don't want to know." He said cutting off the older. "More importantly- Tetsuma!" He shouted in horror as he saw him drinking the nth flask of water.

Sena smiled amused as he heard his sempai shout. For some reason it felt good to watch the other in distress.

"Sena-kun!" Sena looked in the direction the voice called him.

"Ichiro-san." Sena smiled politely.

"Please don't call me that. Just Takami is fine. Didn't expect to see you here." Takami said smiling slightly.

"Actually-" Sena didn't get to finish because he was grabbed by the collar.

"Fucking chibi, don't fucking wonder around!" Hiruma said angrily while dragging the sulking teen away.

"Hiruma-san I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Shut up." Hiruma said not caring about the others protest. Sena pouted but waved back happily to a dumb folded Takami.

"What just happened?" he asked himself.

"Oh it was-"

"Did you know him Shin?"

"I don't but i do know... he's fast." Takami sighed count on Shin to make a situation even more awkward.

Oujou took back the game in the second half. Sena who now had to sit beside Hiruma "captain's order" watched the game with amusement. Shin was as a great player as he was a runner, through too bad Quick Draw Kid's talent couldn't be used at full potential. All in all it was a great game but it could have been better. Of course he was a perfectionist. At least Monata and the others learned a lot, not just about the routes. Sena leaned a lot, through in a different way. Like for example Hiruma chewed always pink gum. And that he can type really fast. Not to mention the blonde seem to enjoy to hit him in the head when he didn't concentrate on the game. Through taht was highly unfair after all the blonde did just the same.

"Sena what are you doing? the game has ended." Monta asked aloud when Sena stopped at the exit.

"I'm waiting for someone. You guys go ahead."

"Are you going to meet with Kid?" Hiruma asked through he knew the answer. Sena smiled and nodded. Through before the blonde get a chance to ask Sena added.

"Alone."

"Why?" The blonde was intrigued.

"Why not?" Sena shoot back. But knowing that Hiruma would only just follow them he sighed and explained.

"Kid was one of the semapis I was close in Boarding School."

"In America?" Monta asked amazed. He would have never thought those two were actaualy friends. But looking it that way, now he understand why Sena left in the half time.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet again. "

"Sempai? As in friends? Or-" Mamori asked really interested. She knew that Sena was bullied when he was younger, and even through Kid didn't look like a bully, if he did something to his cute little Sena the there will be hell to pay.

"Yes friends." Sena clarified before Mamori murdered someone. Now he had to worry about two people following around. Sometimes he wondered why he speak so much.

Through no one cached the look Hiruma gave Mamori **friends or what exactly? Lovers?… is that why Sena was so chummy with Kid. Were they together, and is that the reason why the brunette sneaked away… To cheer on Kid? And about sneaking away, how did Sena and Takami know each other. Not to mention Hiruma saw the recognition in Shin's eyes too… **

"Kid!" Sena shoted happily as he saw him. Through the other growled a little as he heard the brunette. Even through everyone could tell that he was happy to see the younger.

"I'll be going then!" Sena waved and jogged toward Seibu Wild Guman's quarterback. Hiruma glared at his retreating back the turned around and the whole team jumped a little.

"Let's train some!" he said with a devious expression and even Mamori looked scared.

* * *

"So you guys lost."

"You have a very bad character. You know that, right?" Kid asked unshaken, even through the whole team looked a depressed and disheartened even more after hearing Sena's words.

"Myeah, but I remember someone telling me to be just myself And I'll be Okay."

"Worst advice I ever gave you." Kid sighed. "Could someone send me back into the past I need to save the world from a notorious brat."

Kid's team looked at disbelief at him. Did Kid just –joke? Then their gaze followed the laughter. Sena was having fun.

"Long time since someone called me a brat."

"Remind me to call Albert." Sena cringed a little at the name. "Don't tell me you didn't call him?"

"Didn't have time?" he said uncertain. Then Kid begun laughing and even Tetsuma was somehow shocked. Kid didn't just laugh happily just like that. He and Kid were friends but he didn't hear the other laughing so carefree since a long time. His face turned back to his normal expression. Through he was certain whoever Sena was, Kid cared a lot for him.

"Hey won't to go grab some food?"

"As usual. All right. Tetsuma you go back with the others. Couch I hope is alright if I take off?"

"Ah. Certainly, have a good time."

Sena smirked. "I will, through I can't say the same about him."

"?"Sena grinned and the coach was afraid that he may have made a mistake. Was Kid really going to be safe with this punk? He looked dangerous.

"Hi-hi… let's go." Kid said half dragging Sena who was smiling innocently now.

"Oi stop manhandling me." Sena said giving Kid a half glare. Kid dropped his hands he knew Sena was giving him a warning. "What's with everyone and dragging today?" the brunette asked with a pout.

"What's with you being extra creepy today?"

"I'm not creepy." Sena said daring Kid to contradict him.

"Right… And back to dragging, it didn't seem to me like you minded it when it was Hiruma."

"That's because… because his my captain. And I'm used to him I guess."

"Oh, so you're used to him. Who you know for what like 3 months. And You know me for like 5 years now."

"4 years and 8 months. And just what are you implying?"

"I wonder." Kid smiled as he left Sena thinking about it.

"Whatever it is don't." The younger said caching up with the other.

"So, you haven't called Albert yet." Sena glared at the older who continued speaking unimpressed. "You know death by hugs seems a very interesting way to go." Sena's glare intensified. Kid stopped before a Family Restaurant. "Shall we?"

"As usual." He said smiling naturally again.

They choose a more secluded space away from the noise in the front. The waitress took their order and left quickly.

"Let's be frank. What's the real reason you haven't call him? I know he can be annoying and all still-"

"Is just, I'm scared I guess." Kid looked uncertain. "You know how he usually is, just imagine what would happen if I told him I joined the American Football Team."

"I can see how that could be a problem. His overprotective nature could cause a havoc."

"Yeah. He would be on the next flight to Japan."

"You know that's true still, if you guys haven't talked for so long… "

"I sent him e-mails every day."

"Every-day." Kid chuckled.

"Don't." Sena said sending a half-glare/half irritated look toward Kid. Not that the other was bothered by it.

"Who would have though, when we first meet… " Kid said with a fond smile.

* * *

~ about 4.8 years ago~

Kid studied the child before him with critical eye. He couldn't have been older then 10 and looked even younger. He had a small build, which was normal, and after his features he was Japanese. He had a messy brown hair and some ridiculously big hazel eyes. He looked adorable, that was quite true but there was just something that bothered Kid. He looked lifeless, unmotivated like a porcelain doll. The child was wearing a white uniform surrounded by books, almost like a fortress. He was currently sitting on the floor and didn't look bothered by it or the look the others sent him.

Not once since Kid entered the library had the kid looked at him or bother to stop reading.

"Don't mind him." Whispered one of his classmates. She was quite cute actually, but Kid know that she flirted with him not just for his looks. More like because he came from a good family and old money.

"Who is he?"

"I don't remember his name but he's always here, always reading some ridiculous book. I've been here for over a year and there's haven't been a day he wasn't there. Is kind of creepy."

Kid looked at the child once again. Kid's eyes locked with his for just one second. **Creepy certainly not, more like… lonely**.


	15. Chapter 14

So I don't own the anime, manga or any Eyeshield21 character... Enjoy and please review :)

Sorry it took so long to finally finish this chapter... anyway there are probably more grammar mistakes so ... here it comes the new chapter ^^

* * *

Hiruma sighed as he felt the brunettes eyes on him. Sena knew something was up. It was more then just a feeling in his gut. The blonde may be a pushover but this wasn't practice. This was preparation. The only question remaining was against who? The answer came later, while they were celebrating the new clubhouse.

"The Aliens from the America's X High School are coming to Japan." Sena read aloud.

"X High is one of America's premier football schools, they must be one of the best!" Kurita nodded as they all gathered around the secretary. Mamori looked over the article then looked troubled. "They want to play right in the middle of the Kanto tournament!"

"None of the teams still in the tournament could play." Kurita's observation piqued even Monta's interest. "So the only available teams are the weaker ones?" he asked not believing his own words.

"No team would be reckless enough to challenge them, right?"

Sena almost laughed at Yukimitsu's question. Did they all really forget what kind of person Hiruma was. There was just no chance he would let an opportunity like this just slip. Through this way everything made sense.

"I sent in our application two days ago." As expected. The others of course looked perplex by the idea. Through their questions were interrupted by Hiruma's cell phone. He looked upset then throw the phone to Kurita. The Vice-Captain read aloud the message.

"It's from American Football Monthly… Thank you for your application. The winning team chosen via random lottery was the Taiyo Sphinx."

"That was too quick for it to have been a random lottery. Hey Fatty. We're going to American Football's Monthly's office tomorrow." Sena smiled at the blonde. It was just like him to say that.

"All right then. Kuso-chibi you will be the one to supervise the practice till we're gone." Sena had a really hard time to suppress his inner sadist. Through the rational part of his mind wined over. Torturing them will do no good right now. They needed to get stronger he had to acknowledge the team's weaknesses and fortes. So he settled for a nod in the blonds direction to let him know that he understand. There will be no problems, he would make sure of that.

* * *

Sena smiled as he watched the three brothers argued. They were walking down the halls and people were making way to the troublesome trio. The students looked amazed when they realized that in fact there wasn't three but four. Sena was walking close by smiling at the delinquents attics.

They were going to the cafeteria well it was more like Sena wanted to go to the cafeteria for like a month but never made it. The blame lied in him and his fans mostly the later. The three took pity on him. It was fun watching him get chased by rabid girls the first ten time but after that it just became annoying.

"Thank you guys anyway." Sena said smiling gratefully.

"Shut up…" Jumoji said embarrassed. Sena thanked them nth time already. And it wasn't such a big deal anyway.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Kuroki said and the others nodded.

"It may seem like nothing to you. But I quite enjoy eating lunch. Going 8- 9 hours without food is quite taxing."

"Huhh?" "You mean you didn't eat lunch for like…" "A whole month?" the three asked astonished.

"Yeah. " Sena looked at the three and didn't quite understand why they were so dumbfounded. So he continued he's speech maybe a little explanation will do good. "I just didn't have time in the morning to pack my lunch."

"You packed your own lunch?" They looked even more surprised.

"Yes. Why?"

"Those lunch packs looked really great like really really good-"

"Thank you."

"No what he meant is that he -" Sena waited intrigued by what the others meant to say.

"Forget it." The three said then sighed. Now Sena didn't understand. He raised an eyebrow.

"I can't just forget it. Just tell me."

"We just- can't imagine you with a spatula in hand." Toganu admitted in the end.

"Not to mention you in apron." The three nodded again then Sena smirked.

"Well we have home economics together. Next time just don't skip it." He said entering the double doors leading to the cafeteria. The other looked at each other then followed the brunet.

"Hmm food looks… interesting here…" Sena said while glancing over the variety.

"You mean is disgusting. Yeah it is pretty much, through believe me it looks better than it tastes." Jumonji said with a grin while Kuroki just laughed at the smaller brunet's expression.

"Sena-sama" The brunette looked around his eyes felt on the President of the School Council. He quite disliked the black haired teen. While the other students loved him, he just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was way off about the boy.

"Hajime-san what a surprise." Sena put one of his best fake smiles. The three behind him sensed the change in Sena's body language but didn't comment on it. They just continued to observe, for now that is.

"I'm quite a surprised myself. I didn't thought that I would meet you here." Sena didn't say anything just smiled. "If you wish, you're welcome to join us at our table." The president said gesturing toward the table where all the other popular students sit.

"Thank you for the invitation. But it would be rude for me to abandon a previous appointment. Maybe next time."

"A previous appointment I see." The dark haired teen looked at the trio with disgust in his eyes. Jumonji was about to snap when he saw the way the other looked at him. The true was they hated the Student Council President. The guy was a prick, not to mention that stuck up attitude made them want to teach Mister President a lesson. Before he could grab the guy Sena put himself between the two.

"Very well." The president extended his hands which Sena shook the dark haired teen stepped closer to Sena "You should be careful with who you associate yourself. Otherwise you'll be dragged down by those wastes of human beings." He said in the brunettes ears but loud enough for the other three to hear. Sena tightened his grip and the President looked uncomfortable. If it wasn't for Sena's grin the other would have already jumped into a fight. But there was just something oozing danger about the younger brunette.

"Thank you for your advise. But I believe your worry is misplaced you see I AM particularly fastidious about what kind of people I associate with." The dark haired teen had a expression between pained, offended and disbelief. Sena let go of the others hand, the dark haired teen let out a hiss and pressed his hands to his chest. The Vice President seeing the Presidnet hurt quickly jumped on his feet, while the other looked at him then following his gaze looked at Sena. The brunette just smiled at them politely then turned around.

"So you guys said there's somewhere a sandwich stand?" He asked the three who looked slightly amused.

"Yeah at the first floor."

"Let's go then." Sena said with a smile.

"Yeah something stinks here." Kuroki added with a grin and Sena barely cached himself from smiling.

* * *

"The Taiyo Sphinx were chosen to face the Aliens through an impartial random lottery." The man said with a certain confidence that unnerved Kurita and raised the blonde's suspicions.

"But we got this text yesterday, Mr. Editor-in-Chief." Hiruma showed the cell-phone into the editors face. The older arranged his glasses then begun reading while trying to ignore how rude the boy was behaving.

"What's that? 'The winning team that will face X High chosen via random lottery, was the incomparable Deimon Devil Bats. Congratulations, ya-ha. Editor-in-Chief of American Football Monthly?!' I sent no such thing!"

"Then who DID send it, hm?" Hiruma asked grinning ear to ear.

"Hiruma don't tell me you snuck into he-Ouch!" Kurita cried out as the blonde stepped on his foot.

"But the team we contacted was-"

"Uhh, chief?" came the distressed call from one of the workers. "It definitely came from us. It's in the log."

"What?! What is going on here! That's impossible!" the Editor-in-Chief exclaimed in disbelief. "We hand-picked Taiyo before the article was even published!"

"Before the article was even published, you say?" Hiruma repeated nonchalantly. The older man quickly covered his mouth, through too late, the blonde wasn't going to let this go. "I thought as much. This "Impartial Lottery" never even happened."

"Chief?"

"Harao-kun" 3 players stopped right before the them. Hiruma analyzed them for a short second. They were part of the Taiyo Sphinx. The quarter-back Harao Kiminari, Mamoru Banba the Sphinx ace player and captain and Niinobu Kasanatsu lineman.

"We're here to discuss the Aliens game."

"Er… actually"

"Actually the Aliens will be facing us, the Deimon Devil Bats. So you're all free to go home." Hiruma said grinning.

"Excuse me."

"Who do you think you are?" Hiruma was amused by their reaction through Banba only glared at him.

"Th-The thing is, somehow the Deimon Devil Bats ended up getting the message saying they won, so…" The editor-in-chief said while sweating bullets.

"So just ignore it. Eh?! You chose us to be their opponents from the start!" The editor-in-chief tried helplessly to silence the loud teenager. Did they not know just what could happen if other knew about it. He could lose his job.

"Deimon is playing this one. Hop a train back home and get back to your tanning beds." Hiruma said while casually putting his feet on the table. That shit-eating grin still in its place. Through Kurita almost had a heart-attack.

"Deimon's a garbage team, you don't stand a chance, eh?!" Harao added "You'd shame Japan " to Niinobu speech.

"You're saying you're better than us?"

"Clearly!" The lineman jumped on the opportunity to make himself understood. "You think you can best us?" Harao dared Hiruma through neither noticed the trap Hiruma lead them into.

"Let's find out. A game to see who represents Japan!"

* * *

Sena was just sorting through the equipment when the Ha-ha brothers as Hiruma liked to call them approached him.

"Sena" He looked up to let them know that they had his attention.

"Listen…" Jumonji begun then Toganu sighed and continued speaking. "We can't come to practice anymore." Sena remarked that they didn't say Don't want but Can't.

"Alright, but just so you know before we let you go you need to write a resignation letter. That resignation letter will be overseen by the Club President and Vice President. If they don't agree with your cause they you need to rewrite it. And knowing Hiruma it could take sometime. I guess at least two weeks. Not to mention while you request is pending you will undergo Hiruma's torture daily. "

"Huh?" "Huuh?" "Haaaah?"

"Well is your choice, but is not going to be easy to get away from the Devil when you have signed a contract with it." He said innocently. "I'm not sure if is worth the trouble. Not when you enjoy playing American Footbal as much as you guys do." Jumonji looked furious then marched out the room."Like I care." he said before he shut the door.

"That's a good one." Toganu said and they followed the blonde quickly.

"What happened?" Monta asked Sena after the three left.

"Something that was bound to happen." Sena said with a smile. He saw the other questioning eyes. "Don't worry they will be back. They just need to realize something. Enough talking let's practice."

Sena noticed Komusubi-kun still didn't move.

"Is there a problem?" The shorter boy tried to explain why he was worried and that his shiso was so happy that there were now 5 lineman. He couldn't just let them go away through he said that using just a few words. Sena nodded understanding his problems.

"I guess you can help them find their answers." The brunet smiled as the other nodded and run after the three slackers determined.

Hiruma arrived after they finished practice, as usual he slammed open the door and announced The Representive battle.

"The battle to represent Japan?" the team repeated in disbelief. Through the blonde continued the explanation unfazed. "Our opponents are the Taiyo Sphinx." He said while positioning the figure on the table.

"So the Sphinx have this incredible line. I don't know if we can beat them..." Kurita admitted.

"Stop wetting your pants, Fatty!" **The one and only Hiruma** Sena thought while smiling slightly.

"We just have to use our line effectively!" the blonde finished. "That's right! We have a full five people to play the line!" Kurita nodded happily.

"That reminds me, where are those boneheaded brothers?" Hiruma asked looking at Sena for an explanation. Monta slightly jumped he was in Hiruma's sight too he was shacking like a leaf. "Well, you see-" Sena put a hand on his mouth and continued with a smile. "They left early." Hiruma hummed and Sena knew for sure that the blonde understand what was going on without an explanation.

The meeting ended shortly and Sena was packing away the equipment alone since Mamori had some appointment.

"Are they going to come tomorrow?" Hiruma asked as he popped a gum.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sena admitted. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, and you know that."

"Still, happily for me this means you couldn't finish a job I assigned you too." Hiruma grinned all too happily. Sena wondered if the blonde would just cut the chase and just tell him what he wanted.

"Alright I'm lessening."

"I jut want some information let's say… how do you know Kid?"

"Alright I'll tell you but not right now. It's a long story and I have to pay a …visit to someone."

"Visit? To whom?" Sena smiled amused.

The next day ended up in the same way the three of them didn't come to morning practice. Sena tried to speak to them during breaks but they just ignore him. He hopped it wouldn't take them so long to figure out their own feelings. His musing was interrupted by Student Council President.

"Sena-sama I see you ditched those delinquents. I was wondering why you'd even talk to them. " The idiot didn't see the flash in those hazel eyes. Sena really despised people like him. "Through I must admit they can be quite useful when needed. But otherwise they just a total waste of space. " God he really wanted to smack some sense into this guy. But fighting with Student Council Presidnet wasn't a good idea. "You must understand people like me and you, are diferent, we deserve best and to be treated like " The dark haired teen smiled said while taking an apple from one of his fan-girls who quickly run away leaving the two of them to continue "like– kings."

"You say people like you and me?" Sena asked quietly. The student maintained a distance from them. Treating them with respect through Sena knew they were all interested in the nature of their conversation.

"Yes. We are alike, aren't we? Even yesterday I understand you must have wanted to maintain your image. "

"Indeed I wanted to maintain my image." Sena admitted through the amusement in his voice somehow give an uneasy feeling. The dark haired teen felt shivers travel down his spine as he looked eyes with the chocolate haired teenager. "You see-" Sena said closing the distance between them. "I am a monster, I just maintain the façade of a civilized human. Even right now I imagine thousand of ways I can tear you apart not just physically but psychically. And I know I would enjoy it. Shall we see?" He finished leaving a large pause between his last words. The dark haired teen looked pale. Sena grabbed the apple from his hand took a big bite winked and left the stunned teen standing in the middle of the hall.

The afternoon the three didn't even stop thinking about coming to practice. Komusubi confronted them but he ended up on the side way. Sena quickly helped him up. It felt like whatever they said it just didn't get through. Even Sena questioned himself but the approving nod from Hiruma made him hang in just a little longer. So he strengthened himself out and begun searching for them. Sena was running down the streets when he heard them. They were fighting against Taiyo Sphinx's lineman. The brunette knew what he had to do. He purchased 3 bottles of water and left extra towels beside, right to the entrance of the alley then left. He knew he shouldn't intrude in this moment and if he could just support them it was enough. After all everyone had to go through their own battles. Not to mention man particularly dislike being seen as weak or with a wouded pride.

The practice continued. He couldn't believe his eyes when the three of them just appeared on the field.

"How do we win on the line?" Jumonji asked aloud gathering all their attention. The three looked pretty bang up, but they had quite a fire in their eyes. Sena didn't know if they made their decision, and admitted to themselves that they liked American Football or just hated to lose. But either way, for now it was more then enough.


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own Eyeshield21...

Anyway new chapter enjoy ^^ and review please

* * *

"It's hot to max!"

"Taiyo High School's pretty far, isn't it?" Sena asked as they walked slowly. Through Hiruma could see a tension that wasn't there before. Speaking of it who did he talk to over the cell phone? He glanced back and let out a sigh. They were followed, more like Sena was being followed.

"Taiyo Sphinx has the heaviest line in all Japan…" Kurita sounded worried. "The heaviest line in Japan?" Mamori asked concerned.

"I wonder if we can compete with them with our level of strength…" Kurita didn't get to dwelw on it too much since Hiruma appeared out of nowhere with a shotgun in his hand and Sena was just a little startled. He still didn't figure out where Hiruma managed to keep all his weapons. "Simply being heavy doesn't mean diddly-squat!" He said as if daring the others to argue.

"We'll be okay to max!" Monta cut in Sena musing.

"You're right! We've gotta try our utmost best!" Through Sena missed most of what Kurita said he was thinking about the Ha-ha brothers. They still didn't show up. He was sure they were training somewhere he just hopped they won't be late from the game.

"Damn secretary, what the fuck are you thinking about? We have a game today."

"Sorry Hiruma-san. Is nothing to worry about. I'll give my best in today's game." Hiruma nodded. Through he was too intrigued about the chibis behavior to let it slide.

"Still if you keep checking your phone every five minute…" Sena smiled somehow awkwardly. He really hoped Hiruma didn't notice that. Telling Hiruma the truth would be like inviting a disaster into your home. And in more then one way because if Hiruma realized that he was checking his phone since his mother told him that she would call him when he reached Taiyo High School then without a doubt the blonde would want to meet his mother. Putting those two together would be like jumping before a high-speed train for his social life and dignity.

"What's that?" Mamori's voice brought his attention back to the building before him. It was quite an impressive construction. Taiyo High School was certainly a high class school. Fitting for the American Football Team with the Heaviest Line.

"Humongous to the max!" Sena's weirdness resurfaced. His eyes seemed to sparkle. "Hiruma-san -" he looked at the blonde with big puppy eyes. He could see that some of the girls who followed them had a small nosebleed. He couldn't exactly blame them for it.

"No!" The captain said in a cool manner. Even the blonde wasn't sure what the little brunette wanted but whenever he had those eyes it didn't end well. For him at least.

"But I just-" Sena said pleading and damn the intensity of those eyes just went up.

"Hiruma!" Mamori shouted while putting herself between the two. "Don't bully Sena!"

"I'm not bullying him. And the answer is still No." This was more tiring then practice.

"Can't you at least just listen to him?" This time it was Kurita who asked.

**Wonderful … he managed to turn the whole team against me just with a look. **"Did everyone forgot why we are here? We have to win this frigging game, concentrate on anything else and I'll shoot you!" The blonde brought out his machine guns firing some rounds in to the air.

"But I just -" Hiruma knew that he couldn't resist those chocolate eyes much longer either. "No. Nope. Give it a rest." Hiruma shouted angrily the last part. Now Sena had the expressions of a kicked puppy. Through Hiruma didn't care about kicked puppies, he felt like a scum. **What the hell? The evil and coldhearted me, who's supposed to be heatless and soulless just admitted to fell something… and even worse, the cause of this feeling and of it's existence is the fucking chibi…**

"How dare you!" came a shout from the fangirls. The stupid class-president and self-titled 'One-san' rushed to Sena and enveloped him in a giant hug. Even Mamori was too shocked to react. Through the shock wear off quickly, she grabbed the girl by her hair and pried her off Sena.

"What do you think you're doing?" The pink haired girl asked the class-president in a murderous voice. It was like watching a ticking bomb. Hiruma was quite pleased with it. The stupid class-president just annoyed him to no end, always clinging to Sena.

"That's my question!" Sena thought for a second that he saw two hissing cats so he quickly closed his eyes and shook his head. As he opened his eyes they looked like two normal girls again. Well if you call the murderous aura surrounding them normal. He knew he should stop this but seeing them ready to fight for him awake his inner sadist.

"Let's go" Hiruma grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him away. The blond looked bored through for some weird reason Sena didn't mind the blond dragging him away. Even through it was degrading, and being manhandled like that should have hurt his pride. It should have been disgraceful but Sena instead allowed himself to be dragged away.

The watchtower that looked like a pyramid again piqued Sena's interest.

"Hiruma-san could we-" before he could finish the blonde cut it "No we're not making a watchtower like that for Deimon."

"Then-" " We're not going to take this with us either."

"But what if-" "Even if we win. I mean look at it is freaking ugly." The blonde explained as if it was an everyday thing to talk about not to mention in front of their enemy. And adding to the insult was Sena's nod followed by an "Oh I see."

"Amazing max… in more then one way." Monta said a little scared of the two acting so normal. Who would have thought that just minutes before they were arguing, through the receiver wasn't sure if he could call that arguing. It was more like a bicker, much like lover **no,** he quickly dismised that idea... more like a kid and a grown up. He snickered slightly at the idea of Hiruma acting as an adult.

"Still there's a lot of reporters here since this game will determine who has the right to go against the American team." Yukimitsu stated as he looked over the crowd that gathered.

Still Sena couldn't take his eyes off the watchtower. "So they analyze the enemy's ability from up there?"

Hiruma shook his head in desperation but replied after all if one thing the running back lacked was common knowledge."It's common knowledge in American Football."

Mamori too amazed by it continued the questioning, through Hiruma didn't really felt like answering her. Unfortunately Harao did. He explained that they used the watchtower as training ground.

The game begin shortly. Sena has just finished talking to her mother over the phone, when he realized that Kurita was trembling.

"Kurita are you nervous?" Mamori asked worried. She really was a mother but even since she joined the American Football Club, it wasn't just Sena but the whole team, something he was really grateful for. Sena didn't really care for Hiruma's retort, but Kurita's answer caught his attention.

"Well, when you talk about the Taiyo Sphinx… if you're a lineman you'd know very well… that every team would like to have a powerful line like they do. Especially like the Renowned Banba, over there."

Sena understand that there was some sort of adoration in Kurita's voice when he talked about the other player, but he hoped that Kurita knew just how valuable he is to the team.

"A qualifier for the seat of Japanese representative against American team… Taiyo Sphinx vs Deimon Devil-bats game begins in 10 minutes!" Sena took this as his cue to go and change. As he finished changing he saw the ha-ha brothers arrive on Zokagu's bike. He smiled to himself. Every player has finally arrived. They were ready to play.

* * *

"Smash them! YA-HA!" "YA-HA!"

Sena wondered if the others were all right, he felt the pressure even from where he stand. It was probably even more intense for the lineman's.

He heard Mamori and Yukimitsu from the sideline. "They look strong."

"It's scary for me even over here." Sena just sighed at Yukimitsu's words knowing very well that if he heard that no way Hiruma didn't.

"Don't be a bunch of wienies!" The blond shouted** -as expected... **Sena though to himself "We can't win if we can't knock down that super heavy line of theirs!" well that got their attention. "Go at them like your life's on the line!" At times like this Sena was really grateful Hiruma was their captain. Even through the blonde hated this kind of 'encouraging talks'; they were really effective.

"Set, hut, hut!" Harao shouted. The pyramid line clashed into their mercilessly. Unfortunately against their effort the line fell apart. Harao waited until the receiver run into a safe zone, but Sena caught up with him in no time. A simple tackle did the job. The crowd seemed to come alive, all impressed with Eyeshield21 performance.

Monta quickly helped Sena up. "Nice tackle, you've gotten stronger again!" Sena just hopped Monta was right. Through he was certain that Hiruma's kick meant he did.

"Hey, Peewee, that training paid off, didn't it?" Hiruma asked as he walked away.

"Well, the fight's just started!" Monta said encouraging.

"Yep!" Sena agrred but somehow his thoughts were going back to lineman's. He wondered if they were all right. Niinobu's taunts didn't help either.

"Darn the Fatty! He's letting them drag him down." Sena couldn't agree more to Hiruma and be even more worried. Through he remembered what his shishou always said he had to believe in his teammates. Even if he wasn't acting as the usual Kurita at all… Sena smiled encouraging to the teen as he helped him up.

The play begin and surprise surprise, the whole line ended up face-up, so did Sena and he didn't appreciate getting laughed at. But he had to admit this wasn't all contra productive, he never such feeling before like failing as a team. The crowds words fueling his anger and energizing him. He knew he should cool his head, thinking straight was more important.

"Kurita-san are you alright?" Sena asked as he along with Monta and Komusubi tried to help him up. "Don't worry about it!" Monta added encouraging.

"I was nuts. I thought that by making it here today, we might be able to do it." Kurita said as tears spilled from his eyes. "But I was crazy to think that we would defeat the Sphinx's line. I'm sorry I'm making fools of everyone."

"The lower-class always laughs at its challengers. Those are the words of a great player who ignored everyone who laughed at him. Challenged the American team and won beautifully."

"Huh?" "Huh?" "Who?" Kurita, Monta and Komusubi-kun asked not understanding what Hiruma meant to say. Sena had the urge to join them not because he didn't understand but because it seemed like fun.

"Eyeshield21." The blond finished.

"Did you say something so cool?" Monta asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure I said in one sentence…" Sena sighed as he looked over to Hiruma. Did he really think that would help. After all Kurita, Monta and probably even Jumonji knew he was Eyeshield21.

"But Sena-kun can't go up against an American team-" Kurita was interrupted by Hiruma. "It's impossible to defeat Taiyo's line?! In a few months we're going to crush every team in the Kanto region, including Taiyo! So what'll you do then?!" Just the right thing to say. Kurita brightened up like a Christmas tree.

"We might get to play in the tournament if we could defeat Taiyo! I think we should be proud of having a five-man line. But the way we are right now…"

"Hey, we're going to Christmas Bowl, aren't we? Then quit dawdling around, you darned Fatty! What'll happen to us if you can't keep your grip?!" Hiruma shouted but it did the trick Kurita composed himself.

"The line is the harshest nine meters out there." Kurita begun to explain " The most powerful warriors on the team that make up the line never get to touch the ball. The line doesn't run the path to victory. But they OPEN up the path to victory!

"Kurita-san!" "Master!" "That's so cool! Who said that?" Monta asked amazed.

"I forgot who…" Kurita admitted, somehow Sena had a feeling he knew what was going to happen.

"Eyeshield21." Hiruma said, and Sena was sure this was becoming another bad habit of their captain.

"Yes! Let's work hard so we can go to the Christmas Bowl!" The whole team agreed, and Hiruma couldn't surpass a grin.

"It's about time, isn't it?" Jumonji asked but Hiruma just coolly replied with a "Not yet." "Why not?" Kuroki insisted. "Not yet!" came the louder reply. The three just tch-ed. Sena wondered if they were actually sulking, not to mention since when did they follow commands.

"Set, hut, hut!" this time Kurita charged into Banba. The whole line seemed like their battery was charged. They throw themselves at their opponent with replenished energy. Unfourtunatly the line broke and the Taiyo Sphinx managed to score a Touch Down.

"The sky sure is blue!" Jumonji said with a sigh. The three of them were gazing at the sky flat on the field. "That's why… we're looking FACE UP after all." Kuroki added then Toganu continued "It's been a while since I've been this humiliated."

"But I kinda feel refreshed. After being humiliated so much, getting pushed down doesn't really bother me anymore." The blonde haired said while they sat up.

"Shall we do it?" Toganu asked. Kuroki nodded then said "Today's theme is…" the three said together "…to crush them!"

Sena smiled as he heard the three line man. "We can't lose!" he told himself. While Hiruma paid a small visit to the other team.

"Yo-Yo." He greeted them.

"My name isn't Yo-Yo." Harao replied insulted.

"I don't care what your name is! That was our tenth play just now. Strange isn't it? I don't see a single player on my team to raise the flag." Hiruma said knowing very well that what the Taiyo Sphinx said before the match. Sena almost laughed at the idea. **To think that they thought that they could make us surrender in ten plays … okay that sounded weird even in my head… But the point is Deimon Devil Bats isn't such a phony team. **

"Wh-at!" Niinbou shouted angrily.

"What do you think about that, Yo-Yo?" Hiruma asked eyes dancing in mischief.

"My name isn't Yo-Yo!" **Was that really all it took to make them angry? **The brunette asked himself.

"My apologies. We were mistaken to believe that we could break you through sheer force alone." Banba said not frustrated in the slightest by Hiruma's taunts. "Especially… Kurita, was it? I'll acknowledge your ability." That took even his own teammates by surprise. "From here on, we'll hit you with everything we've got!"

"Bring it on!" Hiruma grinned as he walked away.

"Okay!" he said when they huddled "It looks like Fatty's attacks have left an impression on them. Now is time for the Ha-ha brothers to make their move!" The three grinned.

"Is finally our turn!" Jumonji said the other to nodded. "We're gonna go nuts out there!" Koji said then Toganu continued "Just so you know…"

"We aren't related!" the three shouted together too bad the rest of the team was already at their position. "One day I'm gonna -" Jumonji swore.

"What are you doin' Ha-ha brothers? Get to your fucking position now!" Hiruma shouted angrily.


End file.
